Marcie West
by Lidi999
Summary: Marcie West,the daughter of Artemis and Wally, is the leader of the new Young Justice team. It's a big job. For one thing,she had to work with other super teens and kids.Some who hated her. And all at the same time as being a normal 15 year old girl. Follow Marcie has she take on being a superteen with all the normal stuff, mean girls, a crush, friends, and an annoying brother.
1. Chapter 1: The New Leader

Marcie West

By: Lidi999

Chapter One:

Marcie West, from the outside, looked like any other fifteen year old girl. She had school, a crazy little brother, and a crush. She had curly read hair and simple grey eyes, what made her different?

Well, the fact that her parents were Kid Flash and Artemis.

Yes, THE Kid Flash and Artemis.

She was also leader of the new Young Justice Team. Where she worked side by side with other super teens and kids. Such as, Parker, Zuri, Sander, Ben, Will, Janette, Farah, Vanessa, and Hale.

Oh, who could forget Hale. (Not Marcie.) Aqua Lad and Rocket's son was handsome, yes. He was tall, smart, strong, and seventeen. Just two years older than Marcie.

But that's not the point.

Marcie West was the leader of the new team, which met work.

LIDILIDI

Ben Kent lunged forward grabbing at Hale's legs. Hale jumped out of the way and kicked, hitting Ben straight in the chest.

Ben stumbled but didn't fall, he aimed again, this time higher, but as he lugged forward Haled grabbed the eight year old by his arm and flipped him. (Oh calm down, Ben has super strength, Hale didn't hurt him.)

Marcie clapped, "Very good boys, very good. But Ben you need to focus on your opponent first then your next move."

Ben nodded, "I'm remember that," He said running his hand through his black hair.

"Any suggestions for me?" Hale asked.

Marcie smiled and shook her head, "Nope. You did really good Hale.

Hale nodded, "Thanks."

Marcie crossed her arms, "Ben go out and send in Janette please."

Ben nodded and walked out the door, leaving Marcie and Hale alone.

Hale rubbed his shoe on the floor, "Did I really do a good job, or were you lying to save my feelings?"

Marcie shook her head, "No, you were really good, for taking on a kid with super strength."

Hale raised his eyebrow, "Oh so you could take me?"

Marcie laughed, "Yep."

Hale smiled, "Then show me."

"What?"

"Come on. Fight me... Unless you are scared,

Marcie shook her head, "I'm not afraid of you." She stepped up on the platform.

"Ready?" Hale asked.

Marcie nodded.

"I'm go easy on you."

"Whatever," Marcie said.

"GO!" Hale cried and he kicked his foot out aiming to knock Marcie's legs out from under her, but Marcie was too fast.

She sped past him and grabbed his arms from behind.

Hale grunted and pushed off the floor, flipping himself over Marcie. Marcie released his arms and spun around.

Hale landed, but was wobbly. Marcie smiled and kicked at his knees.

Hale went down.

"Had enough?" Marcie asked placing her foot on Hale's chest.

Hale laughed, "Not yet," He grabbed Marcie's ankle and flipped her on to the floor beside him.

Marcie busted out laughing, "Who taught you that one?"

"Dad," Hale said.

Marcie rolled on to her side so she could see Hale, "That was pretty good."

"Pretty good?"

Marcie shrugged, "Could of done better. You are the one with freaky ninja skills. I just have speed."

Hale laughed and reached out and brushed a piece of red hair out of Marcie's face. Marcie held her breath.

Hale smiled at her and opened his mouth to speak when... "I thought this was my training secession."

Marcie jumped up, Janette was standing there her arms crossed. Frowning. Her black hair pulled into a tight ponytail made her look way older than sixteen.

"Uh, it is. I-I was just showing Hale some moves."

Janette rolled her eyes, ever since Marcie had been declared leader, Janette hadn't been very nice towards her, "Get off the platform, _leader," _She sneered.

Hale was now up, "Janette, what is your problem?"

Janette crossed her arms, "Nothing, come on let's get this started."

Hale sent a apologetic look at Marcie and got in ready position.

Marcie stepped off the platform, "And go," She muttered and she tried to focus on the fight. But her brain felt foggy, what had Hale been about to say?

LIDILIDI

"_Marcie, mom is making lunch. You want some?" _Zuri's voice chimed in Marcie's mind.

Marcie sighed and stared at the papers she had been writing, it was statics of all the members of the team, she could use a break. _"Be right there Zuri."_

_ "Okay. Doubles?"_

_ "Triples."_

_ "Okay, I'll tell mom."_

Marcie stood up and pushed her chair in and turned and super sped down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Three seconds!" Zuri cried from the table, "That has to be a new record."

Marcie rolled her eyes, Zuri had been her best friend ever since the team started, and walked over to where M'gann was standing cooking lunch.

"Here you go Marcie," M'gann said, handing her a plate and a water bottle.

Marcie smiled, "Thanks M'gann." Then she walked over to the table and sat down beside Zuri.

"Hey Marcie," Zuri started, taking a bite of her cheese burger, "what happened with Ben and Hale? Ben won't tell me."

Marcie shook her head, "Sorry, can't tell you. Anything that happens in the training center in between me and that person."

Zuri sighed and brushed a piece of black hair out of her face, _"Fine, but what happened with you and Hale? Janette said you two were making out." _Zuri's voice said in Marcie's mind.

Marcie rolled her eyes, _"Nothing happened with Hale. NOTHING. We were training and he flipped me over."_

_ "So you didn't kiss?"_

_ "Nope not at all."_

_ "That's a bummer."_

_ "Yea," _Marcie looked down the table to where Hale was sitting talking to Vanessa, his sister. _"He is so cute."_

_ "I guess."_

_ "Do you think he likes me?"_

Zuri glanced down the table, _"Maybe."_

_ "What? Aren't you the mind reader?"_

_ "Uh, like my mother, don't use it on my friends."_

_ "Whatever!"_

_ "And besides, if I used it, I'm not so good yet, Hale would probably be able to tell what I was looking for."_

_ "Fi-"_

"Are you two talking in your minds?" Janette cried from the end of the table.

Zuri crossed her arms.

"Because that is so rude! Include us or don't talk," Janette said, she turned to the others looking for backup.

But no one said anything, they all just stared at Janette.

Marcie nodded, "Okay... now that, that is over. You all may continue eating," Marcie stood up, "I have to get back to filling out papers."

The team blinked at her and Marcie smiled, "Go on."

Slowly everyone lowered their heads and turned back to eating and then the conversation started again.

Marcie threw her plate away and brushed past Janette's chair on her way out, "Ever pull something like that again, and I'll kick your sorry butt off this team," Marcie muttered.

And before Janette could spin around, Marcie was out the door and down the hall. Safe from the punch Zuri had warned was coming.

_"Thanks Zuri."_

_ "This time only Marcie!"_

**Author's Note: I love, love, love, this TEAM! Because they are mine. MY CHARATERS! No people telling me "Such in such wouldn't act that way."**

** IF YOU HAVE NOT READ POOR ARTEMIS (That's my story.) You might want to. At least the epilogue, because that is where these characters first show up. And I didn't name them all. Poor Artemis has them all listed. **

** Like?**

** Write me a review! What did you think?**

** Uh the old characters from Young Justice will be around. **

** M'gann x Conner**

** Artemis x Wally **

** Rocket X Aqua Lad**

** Nightwing (Robin) X Zatanna**

** Let me just tell you, Janette is Zatanna and Nightwing's kid. She kind of hates Marcie. **

** Um and I'm not going to say much more, I don't want to spoil it. Oh and real quick. Yes Marcie has a little sister named Norah and Zuir has a little brother named Ike. Norah is 3 and Ike is 2. They can't fight, yet. So that's why they aren't listed on the team. **


	2. Chapter 2: Paperwork

Chapter Two:

**Shout out to my best friend: Ryuu Hotaku :)**

Marcie was still filling out forms when there was a knock at her door. She glanced to the clock, 7:13. "Who is it?" She called out, not moving from the desk.

"Hale. Can I come in?"

Marcie almost fell out of her chair, HALE was knocking at her door, "Uh, yea."

Hale pushed open the door and poked his head in, "Hey there, you still filling out forms?"

Marcie sighed and looked down at the papers, "Almost done."

Hale walked towards the desk, "Can I help."

Marcie shook her head, "This info-"

"Is between the person is about and you. I know. Have you done my form yet?"

Marcie shrugged and started going through the pile, "Uh yea," She pulled it out.

Hale held out his hand, "Can I see it?"

Marcie handed it to him, "There you go."

Hale scanned it, "Oh my god, you know everything about me!"

Marcie nodded, "Sure do."

Hale slammed the piece of paper against his chest, "Quick! When was I born?"

Marcie rolled her eyes, "August, Friday 13th. At 2:34 A.M."

"Favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Food I can't stand?"

"Fish, but that's easy you are Aqua Lad's son."

"Power?"

"Freaky ninja skills. Also Aqua Lad's powers. Vanessa, your sister, has Rocket's powers and Farah, your other sister, has both Aqua Lad and Rocket's powers."

Hale smiled, "So you do know everything," He passed her back the form.

Marcie placed it back in the pile, "I have to, I'm your leader."

Hale nodded, "Yea, I know. My dad was the leader."

Marcie felt her face getting hot, "Oh, yea. I-I'm so sorry Hale. I-"

Hale shook his head, "Don't worry, I didn't want to be leader. After all the stories dad told me. No, no way. I actually told Nightwing that I wasn't going to do it."

Marcie smiled, "So no hard feelings?"

"None at all," Hale said, "but Janette seems to have some with you. You heard right? About you and me, you know..."

Marcie rolled her eyes, "Yea, I know. Zuri told me. And I told Janette if she tries something like that again, her butt is off this team."

Hale nodded, "Why does she hate you so much?"

Marcie shrugged, "I don't know. I guess she thought her own father would give her team leader."

Hale shrugged, "Maybe."

Marcie sighed and turned back to her papers, "I can't think of any other reason." She grabbed the papers, "Can you?"

Hale just looked away, "No."

Marcie opened her desk drawer and stuffed the papers in it, "Anyway, I'm done here. You heading home?"

Hale shook his head, "Dad and mom are working on some mission in Africa. I'm staying here till they come home."

Marcie nodded, "Well then night Hale."

"Night Marcie."

LIDILIDI

Marcie threw the door to her house open, "Mom! Dad! I'm home! PARKER! Norah!"

"Mar, Mar!" Norah cried as she came around the corner.

Marcie smiled and set her bag down, "Norah!" She cried lifting her baby sister up in the air.

Norah let out a happy wail, "Airplane!"

Marcie laughed, "Okay Norah." She lowered Norah close to the ground and then lifted her up fast.

"AGAIN!" Norah cried grabbing at Marcie's wrist.

Marcie opened her mouth to reply to Norah when, "Your sister is tried Norah," Artemis answered as she came around the corner.

Marcie smiled, "Hey mom," She handed Norah over to Artemis.

"Hey," Artemis said as she kissed Marcie's forehead, "how was your day?" She started towards the kitchen and Marcie followed.

"Okay, I had to write forms out on every member on the team."

Artemis nodded as she lowered Norah into her high chair, "Learn anything cool?"

Marcie shrugged, "Well, Zuri hates monkeys. But no not really."

Artemis nodded again.

"Hey where is dad and Parker?" Marcie asked.

Artemis sighed, "Your dad is out in the back with Parker. Playing ball."

Marcie nodded, "I'm going to go join them."

Artemis nodded, "Have fun."

Marcie pushed the back door open and stepped out on the back porch.

"Ready Parker?" Wally called.

Parker nodded.

"And go!" Wally threw a baseball and it hurtled towards Parker.

Parker swung the bat, but the ball was coming to fast. It flew past Parker and slammed into the gate, hitting the ground with a dull thump.

Parker sighed.

"It's okay Parker. You'll get better," Wally said as he wrapped his arm around Parker's shoulder.

Marcie smiled and Wally looked up, "Marcie! Your home!"

Marcie stepped off the porch and walked over to him, "Yep."

Wally gave Marcie a hug, "How'd it go?"

Marcie shrugged, "It was fine."

Parker smiled, "Janette got yelled out by Marcie.

Wally looked at Marcie, "Janette Grayson?"

Marcie sighed, "It was nothing dad. Janette is just mad. Or something."

"Over?"

Marcie shrugged, "I have no idea."

Wally nodded, "Well I'm sure it will work out."

Marcie smiled, "Yea."

Wally glanced down at his watch, "It's not too late, you want to go for a jog Marcie?"

Marcie laughed, "A jog, or a 'jog' dad?"

Wally smiled, "A 'jog' Marcie."

Parker sighed, "I'll go tell mom," And he headed up the stairs.

"Race you," Wally said, his boyish smile creeping on to his face.

"You are on," Marcie laughed.

"Go!"

And with that Marcie took off down the road in a blink of an eye, across town in a few seconds.


	3. Chapter 3: Drama Not Needed

Chapter Three:

"Marcie! Time to get up!"

Marcie rolled over and yanked the pillow over her head, "Five minutes" She called.

"No! You have a team you have to get to Marcie!" Artemis called back.

Marcie rolled over again, "Fine, let me get dressed and I'll be right down!"

LIDILIDI

One minute twenty two seconds later Marcie plopped down into the kitchen chair. "I'm starving please tell me you made-"

"Pancakes?" Artemis asked setting down a plate with twenty pancakes high in front of Marcie.

Marcie smiled, "And I thought M'gann was the mind reader."

Artemis laughed, "Honey, I've known your father since forever. I know how to feed you speeders."

Marcie laughed, "Well thanks mom."

Artemis put her hands on her hips, "Speaking of your father. Where is your father? And Parker? WALLY! PARKER! Time to get up!"

Marcie took a bite of her pancake, "I think dad was in the shower. I heard water running."

Artemis nodded, "And what about Parker?"

Marcie shrugged, "Probably still sleeping. That boy could sleep through a tornado."

Artemis rolled her eyes, "I'll go wake him up. And honey, once you're done with that could you get Norah dressed?"

Marcie nodded, "Sure mom."

Artemis kissed her daughter on the head, "I love you Marcie."

"Love you too mom."

And with that Artemis started up the stairs shouting, "PARKER! BUTT OUT OF BED NOW! YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE!"

Marcie laughed and ate her last bite of pancake and stood up. She tossed the plate in the sink and walked down the hall to Norah's room. She slowly pushed the door open, so she wouldn't wake Norah.

But as soon as she stepped in the room Marcie heard, "MARCIE! MARCIE!"

Norah was jumping up and down on her bed. Clutching tightly her little purple bunny she had been given when she was born.

"Norah," Marcie cooed picking her up, "what are you doing up silly girl."

Norah smiled her big baby smile at Marcie, "Mommy was yelling. It wake me up."

Marcie smiled, "I'm sorry Norah, but guess what I'm going to let you do!"

"What! WHAT!"

Marcie laughed, "You get to pick out what you wear today!"

Norah wiggled in Marcie's hands, "Really?" She asked pronouncing her R as a W.

Marcie nodded, "Yep."

Norah smiled, "YAY! PICK CLOTHES!"

Marcie bent down and set Norah on the floor and then sat down beside her. She pulled open the bottom dresser drawer, "Here, Norah pick."

Norah reached in and yanked out a pair of blue jeans, "These!" Then she reached in again and pulled out a sunny yellow top. Which she handed over to Marcie.

Marcie nodded, "Now hold still Norah," Marcie reached over and held Norah's arm and slid the sleeve of her pajama top off it.

"Brrr. Cold!" Norah cried.

Marcie shook her head and slipped the pajama top off and then pulled the yellow top over Norah's head. "Norah put your arm in here."

Norah pushed her hand through the sleeve.

"Good Norah."

Marcie reached for the pants but Norah shook her head, "I big girl. I put them on myself."

Marcie shrugged, "Okay Norah."

Norah grabbed the pants and pulled of her pajama bottoms and pulled them on. "Button?"

Marcie reached over and did the snap button, "There you go Norah, now we just need to brush your hair."

Norah held up her arms, "Carry!"

Marcie picked Norah up and carried her out of her room and down the hall to the bathroom where she grabbed the brush.

"Clip! Clip!" Norah cried.

Marcie bent her eyebrows, "What?"

Norah pointed at her hair, "Clip!"

Marcie frowned, "You want me to cut your hair?"

Norah shook her head, "No! Clip! Make my hair pretty."

"Oh, you mean hair clip. What color Norah?"

"YELLOW!" Norah cried clapping her hands together.

Marcie smiled, "Yellow it is Norah." Marcie picked the yellow hair clip off the bathroom counter.

Then she carried Norah into the kitchen and sat her down in her high chair.

"NO! NO! CHAIR!" Norah cried banging her fist on the chair.

Marcie shook her head, "Norah, if you want me to brush your hair please be still."

Norah looked up at Marcie, "Fine."

Marcie sighed and grabbed the brush and ran it through Norah's light blonde hair. Norah wiggled, she was only three, and kept trying to spin around. But finally Marcie was done.

"Done?" Norah asked as Marcie clipped the hair clip into her hair.

"Yep," Marcie asked and then she kissed Norah on her forehead. She lifted Norah into her arms, "You want to go show mommy how pretty you look?"

Norah nodded, "Yes!"

Marcie smiled, "Okay, let's go find mommy." She started up the stairs.

"Mom?" Marcie cried.

"In here honey!" Artemis called from her office.

Marcie pushed open the door, Artemis was sitting in front of her computer. She looked up and smiled. "Hi Norah!"

Norah waved her arms, "Mommy! Look! I picked out my clothes, like big girl!"

Artemis walked over and took Norah from Marcie, "You look so pretty Norah."

Norah beamed.

Artemis smiled at Marcie, "Thank you," She mouthed out loud she said, "Parker should be up."

Marcie nodded, "See you later mom. Bye Norah."

"Bye-bye sissy!" Norah said waving her hand.

Marcie smiled and walked out of the office and downstairs.

Downstairs Marcie found Parker sitting at the kitchen table, scribbling something down. Marcie sighed, "Forgot your homework again?"

Parker jumped, "No."

"Liar. Nightwing is going to kill you," Marcie said grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder, "Might even hang your head on the wall!"

Parker frowned, "Your kidding right?"

Marcie shrugged, "Maybe."

Parker shut his notebook and stood up, "Please be kidding."

Marcie shrugged and ruffled Parker's hair, "Come on let's get going."

Parker grabbed his bag and slung it on his shoulder, "Okay."

LIDILIDI

Marcie beamed in first, then Parker. "Hello?" Marcie called.

"Marcie!" Ruth **(Ruth is from Poor Artemis. She is about Wally's age.)** cried coming into the room, she was holding a stack of papers.

Marcie sighed, "Ruth, please tell me those aren't more papers for me."

Ruth shook her head, "These are for me! But I'm glad your here. Those kids get bored easily. Oh my god."

Marcie sighed, "Just go Ruth, I'll go take care of them."

Ruth smiled, "Thank you Marcie."

Marcie nodded and grabbed Parker's arm, "Come on Parker."

Marcie walked down the hall and pushed open the double doors to the training room, everyone instantly turned around.

"Marcie!" Zuri cried.

Marcie released Parker's arm, "Good morning everyone."

"Morning."

Marcie looked over everyone and realized one person was missing, "Where is Janette?"

Everyone turned and looked at each other.

Marcie sighed, "Sander do you know where she is?"

Sander shook his head, "No. She came here with me and-"

Just then the doors busted open and Janette came running in. She was panting.

"You're late," Marcie snapped.

Janette looked up, "Sorry, not. You're not my boss."

Marcie frowned, "Um, yes I am. I am the leader of this team."

Janette crossed her arms, "Oh not for long," She spun to face the rest on the team, "I found out that if you all think she," Janette pointed at Marcie, "isn't do her job as leader. You can vote for a new one. A.K.A. me."

Marcie rolled her eyes, "Janette no one thinks I'm a bad leader."

Janette put her hands on her hip, "Oh really Marcie?" She looked at the team, "Raise your hand if you want me as leader."

Everyone just stared at Janette.

Janette frowned, "Sander!"

Sander backed up, "Uh sorry sis, but-"

Janette threw her arms up, "UGH! SHE SUCKS AS LEADER! FLIRTING WITH EVERYONE!"

Hale stepped forward, "What?"

Janette glared, "Oh don't play dumb. Hale, you were flirting with her yesterday."

Hale shook his head, "I had flipped Marcie to the ground. We were TRAINING. Training Janette."

Janette crossed her arms, "Oh was she?"

Hale spun around, "Zuri! Look in my mind and show the team what we were doing."

Zuri rolled her eyes, "Why me?"

Hale blinked, "Only mind reader on this team."

Zuri shook her head, "Yea I- never mind. Come here," She waved her hand at Hale.

Hale stepped towards her and Zuri placed her hands on his forehead. She took a deep breath and shut her eyes. And suddenly Marcie was standing back on the platform. The scene played out in front of her.

_Had enough?" Marcie asked placing her foot on Hale's chest. _

_ Hale laughed, "Not yet," He grabbed Marcie's ankle and flipped her on to the floor beside him._

_ Marcie busted out laughing, "Who taught you that one?"_

_ "Dad," Hale said._

_ Marcie rolled on to her side so she could see Hale, "That was pretty good."_

_ "Pretty good?"_

_ Marcie shrugged, "Could of done better. You are the one with freaky ninja skills. I just have speed."_

And then the scene was gone.

Zuri moved her hands off of Hale's forehead.

Marcie turned to Janette, "See?"

Janette crossed her arms, "Whatever."

Hale rolled his eyes, "Okay now that drama is over. What are we doing today?"

Marcie smiled, "Today is special training. For whatever you do you will train just for that."

Janette crossed her arms, "With who?"

Marcie smiled, "With our parents."

And with that the doors opened and in walked, Conner, M'gann, Rocket, Aqua Lad, Artemis, Wally, Nightwing, and Zatanna.

"Dad! Mom! I thought you were in Africa," Hale cried.

Rocket smiled, "We were, but Marcie called and asked if we could come for training."

Hale turned to Marcie, "Wow, you are good."

Marcie smiled, "Thanks," She turned back to the team, "Now based on your power you may not have to work with your parent. Parker you have the option to work with mom or Nightwing."

Parker sighed, "I'm going to work with mom, I really want to be an archer."

Marcie nodded, "Okay everyone. Let's train. Two hours then we meet back here and I want progress people! Progress! Go!"

Everyone headed off for their parents and Marcie smiled and walked over to Wally and Artemis.

"You did such a good job just then honey," Artemis beamed hugging Marcie.

Marcie wiggled out of the hug, "Mom!" She looked at Wally, "Wait did you guys not bring Norah?"

Wally shook his head, "I figured I could run home real quick and get her. If she needed me."

Marcie nodded, "So dad, what are we going to do."

Wally smiled, "Well your already really good with your speed so how about I teach you to vibrate through solid objects."

"Seriously?" Marcie cried.

Wally nodded, "Yep. Come on."

So Marcie followed her dad, if she could learn to vibrate through solid objects she would be ahead in her training!

**Author's Note: OMG THE NEW EPISODE OF YOUNG JUSTICE INVASION! AMAZING!**

** Spoilers ahead for Young Justice Invasion Bloodlines.**

** All the Flashes, even the one from the future. And Wally who was suppose to have "quit." **

** Hold on a moment.**

** WALLY! WALLY! WALLY! WALLY! WALLY! WALLY! WALLY!**

** Ok I'm good now.**

** Impulse came from the future to save Barry from dying. Because if Barry died the world goes into a down world spiral. (It does, for some reason when the Flash is killed the Justice League gets all crazy.)**

** But even when he fixed that one part the future world did not fix it's self. OH MY GOD ANOTHER PART TO THE STORY.**

** Parts so far:**

** Justice League being criminals.**

** The aliens**

** That guy all the bad guys are working for the ones they were sending humans to.**

** The future.**

** Sports master's new creepy friend.**

** Aqua Lad being evil.**

** Rocket and Zatanna being in the league.**

** M'gann, Conner, and Nightwing running the YJ team.**

** Wally and Artemis being normal.**

** Jade and Red Arrow looking for the real speedy. (They found him.)**

** M'gann x Lagoon Boy and Conner being jealous.**

** Blue Beetle's friend being kidnapped.**

** God all these parts are all linked? Ugh, at least we are getting somewhere.**

** By the way, Aqua Lad if you are going to change back to the good guy side HURRY UP AND DO!**

** I miss Aqua Lad.**

** Ugh and I want to see more of Rocket and Zatanna. We never see them.**

** And Conner needs to get back with M'gann.**

** Hey writers of Young Justice,**

** Can you have Conner pound Lagoon Boy's face in? **

** Thanks**

** -All SuperMartian fans.**


	4. Chapter 4: Janette the Brat

Chapter Four:

_Two Hours Later:_

Marcie walked into the training center, sweaty and panting. Vibrating through solid thing was harder than it sound. For one you had to vibrate every molecule in your body. Every last one. Even the ones in the tip of your finger tips.

Also you had to vibrate fast enough to slid through the molecules in the wall. And if you did, but then stopped you would be stuck half way. And then you would look just stupid.

So it was hard. Very hard.

Marcie threw herself down in a chair and closed her eyes while she waited for everyone else to get in.

"Are you alive?"

Marcie opened one eye, Hale was standing over her. She jumped out of the chair, "Uh, yea, uh. Sorry."

Hale shook his head, "I didn't mean to scare you."

Marcie sighed and sat back in the chair, "You didn't scare me. But anyway, how was your training?"

Hale shrugged, "Good, I guess."

"You learn anything?"

Hale shrugged, "Not really. How about you."

Marcie shook her head, "Failed at it."

Hale looked at her, "What?"

"My dad, and his uncle, and the first flash can all vibrate their molecules through solid stuff. Dad tried to teach me, but I can't do it."

"Eh, that's okay. Dad was telling me stories of when he was leader and he said Wally used to hit the wall and give himself bloody noses when he tried."

Marcie looked at him, "Really? Because dad told me he had been doing it since forever."

Hale laughed, "Nope."

Marcie shook her head, "I'm going to get him."

Hale laughed.

Marcie smiled, "So," She said looking around, "What do you think is taking the others so long?"

Hale shrugged, "My mom was putting Vanessa through some really hard training when I left. So-"

The door busted open, "Marcie! MARCIE!" Parker came running in, "LOOK!" He held out a bow in one hand and a bunch of arrows in the other, "Mom gave them to me."

Marcie looked at Hale and then Parker, "Mom trusted you with arrows?"

Parker nodded, "I am the archer."

Marcie rolled her eyes, "Just don't shot those at me. Or you will be dead faster then you can cry MOMMY!"

Parker wrinkled his nose, "I don't call mom, mommy."

Marcie rolled her eyes, "Uh huh, sure you don't."

Parker shook his head, "I don't!"

Hale sighed, "Guys cut it out!"

Marcie looked at him, "Like you don't fight with Vanessa."

Hale shook his head, "I love Vanessa. She's the best sister ever."

Marcie rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

The door flew open again, this time banging against the wall, "Sorry," Came a voice. And a few seconds later Zuri came floating into the room, "Mom was teaching my to move and open things with my mind," She shrugged, "guess I'm not that great yet." She lowered to the ground and walked over to Marcie, "We also worked on my shape shifting," She held up her hand.

And then she morphed.

Marcie smiled at the Marcie that was standing in front of her, the same red hair and grey eyes, "Whoa Zuri."

Zuri smiled and changed back her long black hair, "But, I'm only good at human girls. Anything else gets a little tricky."

Hale bent his eyebrows, "So you can't be me?"

Zuri shook her head, "Sorry Hale."

Hale shook his head, "Don't worry about it Zuri. I'm completely too hot to be copied."

Marcie busted out laughing and Hale looked at her, "What?"

Zuri started laughing too, "Hale! That is so not the reason!"

Hale rolled his eyes, "Sure, sure."

Parker sighed, bringing the attention back to him, "You guys are weird."

Marcie smiled at her brother and grabbed him crushing him into a big hug, "Aw, Parker! I love you to!"

Parker pushed against Marcie's hold, "EW! MARCIE! Let me go!"

Marcie shook her head and gave Parker's cheek a kiss, "Never!"

Parker pushed harder and at the same time Marcie let go, Parker flew back and landed on his butt. "OW!"

Marcie rolled her eyes and stood up. She offered her hand to Parker, "I'm sorry Parker."

Parker stood up, without the help of Marcie, and brushed himself off, "Whatever."

Marcie made a face, "Okay then. It was an accident Parker!"

Parker crossed his arms, "Whatever."

Zuri opened her mouth to say something but the door banged open, yet again, and in came a very angry looking Janette with Ben and Will following her.

"Zuri!" Janette cried.

Zuri spun around, "Yes Janette?"

Janette was shaking, "Your stupid brothers," She took a deep breath, "SOAKED ME!" And sure enough, Marcie could see little water droplets dripping off of Janette.

Zuri turned to her brothers.

"Zuri! It's not what it looks like!" Ben cried.

Will nodded.

"It was a training thing!" Ben cried, "Dad wanted us to show him how sneaky we could be! Mom was suppose to stop the water BEFORE it hit Janette but Ike started crying and she got distracted."

Janette huffed, "Yea right. Dweebs! They ARE LYING!"

Zuri rolled her eyes, "Janette, though my brothers are little dweebs," Zuri said, "I don't think they would lie, because both me and mom could tell when they lie. They know better."

Ben and Will smiled at Zuri.

Janette crossed her arms, "Oh Whatever," She threw her arms up.

Zuri looked at Marcie, _"Marcie, are you sure she is mentally fit?"_

Marcie glanced at Janette, _"Uh, no."_

_ "What is her deal?" _

_ "I don't know."_

Janette tapped her foot, "Uh hello?"

Marcie turned back to her, "Janette, as leader of the team, I am going to have to believe Ben and Will. I will speak with M'gann later, but till then, Ben and Will have done nothing wrong."

Ben and Will ran to Marcie and hugged her, "THANK!" Ben cried, "YOU!" Will finished.

Janette rolled her eyes, "Okay, but I don't take sorry late."

Marcie rolled her eyes, "Janette, I'm not going to start."

Janette made a face and put her hand on her hip, "Why you scared of me?"

Marcie shook her head, "No Janette I'm not. And I'm not going to start, because Nightwing made me leader, because he knew I would be a great one. A great leader wouldn't fight with someone who goes as low as you."

Janette rolled her eyes, "Excuse me, Nightwing is my daddy."

Marcie sighed, "Then why aren't you leader?"

"Oh burn," Hale whispered to Parker, Ben, Will and Zuri.

Zuri nodded, "Cat fight," She whispered back.

Janette crossed her arms, "Because he's my dad."

Marcie rolled her eyes, "Really? Because that's not what he told me."

Janette gasped, "LIAR!"

"He said that you could be a little wild," Marcie smiled.

Janette opened her mouth and then closed it and then opened it again, "Wild? Am I not here while everyone else isn't?"

"You only came in here so you could complain Janette!" Zuri cried from the sideline, "Your butt would be the last one in here, if you hadn't gotten soaked."

Janette stepped forward, "Because of your DWEEPS!"

Ben and Will grabbed on to both of Zuri's wrist.

Zuri yanked her arms free, "Janette don't think I won't punch that pretty little face of yours!" She wrapped her hands into fist.

Janette rolled her eyes, "I have magic, Zuri, you couldn't hurt me."

Zuri frowned, "You want to bet?"

Zuri wrinkled her face, "Go for it!"

Marcie quickly stepped in front of Zuri.

Hale stepped in front of Janette.

"LET ME AT HER!" Janette said shoving against Hale.

"Come for me!" Zuri cried back as she stood on her tip-toes to see over Marcie's head.

"Guys!" Hale cried.

Janette slapped at Hale's shoulder, "Let me at her Hale! Come on!"

Hale sighed and looked at Ben and Will who were standing shell shocked with Parker.

Ben looked at Will, "I've got Janette."

Will nodded.

And then Ben ran to Janette, and though he was only eight lifted Janette off the floor.

"LET ME GO DWEEP!" Janette cried.

At the same time, Will grabbed Zuri and lifted her off the floor.

"Pin her arms," Marcie said to Ben, "she might try magic."

Ben shifted his hold on Janette, "What do you want us to do now?"

Marcie sighed, "I don't want to do this, but... Janette, Zuri, it's the time-out room."

Zuri moaned, "Marcie!"

Marcie shook her head, "Zuri you were going to punch her! And I can't let you do that. Take them and tell computer to put a wall up. I don't won't them going at it."

Ben and Will nodded and headed out the double doors, "Oh hi mom," Ben said as he shoved open the doors.

M'gann blinked and Ben and Will slid past her still holding Zuri and Janette. M'gann watched them go and then stepped in the room, "Marcie, what just happened? We heard yelling."

Marcie sighed, "Ok Janette was mad because Will and Ben dropped water on her and they said it was training and you were suppose to stop the water before but Ike started crying. And then Janette busted in here, yelling and Zuri was like I believe my brother and Janette went all crazy and then was yelling about me being leader when she should of and then Zuri was yelling and they were going to fight. And it was bad! So Hale asked Ben and Will to help they grabbed the two and I sent them to the non-power time-out room."

M'gann nodded, "I think I got that all. I'm mad at Zuri for fighting, but also I'll have a word with Nightwing. Janette has seemed to overreacted."

Marcie nodded, "Thank you M'gann."

M'gann smiled, "Good job though Marcie," She paused and looked around, "Where is the rest of the team?"

Marcie shrugged, "Training? Though I need them."

M'gann nodded, "I'll go get them. I think some of the parents may of lost track of time. Rocket was really into teaching when I walked by."

Marcie smiled, "Thank you M'gann."

M'gann nodded, "You're welcome."

And then M'gann turned and walked out the door and Marcie threw herself back in the chair.

"Crazy day huh?" Hale asked.

Marcie sighed, "Yep."

**Author's Note: OH MY GOD! AMAZING NEWS!**

** 1. I am out for the summer! WHOOP! :) **

** And two**

** For all you people who thought Young Justice was finished with Artemis, THEY AREN'T!**

** Don't believe me?**

** I was looking at the little description for the episode tomorrow 6-8-12 it reads: (I'm not lying.) Artemis rejoins the team to help defend a satellite launch.**

** HA!**

** And where there is Artemis there is SPITFIRE!**

** WALLY! WALLY! WALLY!**

** ARTEMIS! ARTEMIS! ARTEMIS!**

** Okay, I'm done with the chapter it was long and I kind of hate it.**


	5. Chapter 5: Dinner Guest

Chapter Five:

Marcie nodded as she watched the computer screen, "Ready Sander?" She asked into the microphone.

Sander looked up at the camera and gave a thumbs up.

Marcie bend over the computer and typed in a command.

Suddenly the floor below was alive with action. Trap doors in the floor slid open to revile robots some with guns and other without. All aimed for Sander.

Sander looked up at the camera and the back to the robots, one raised his gun and shot, Sander dived the floor and rolled.

"Good," Marcie muttered as she watched.

Sander stood up and looked around. Then he smiled, he jumped forward and swung his foot into a robot, it went down.

Marcie nodded and wrote something down on her paper.

Sander jumped again this time landing one foot each on two robots. He snatched the gun from the robot he had just taken down and slung it across the room, it hit a robot in the head and he fell down but not before he smacked another robot.

Sander smiled and jumped again, this time kicking two robots and punching one. They all went down. Sander laughed and grabbed the fallen robot and slung it across the room. It hit two more robots who fell to the floor. Sander smiled up at the camera again and then jumped up, grabbing the pipes over ahead. A robot aimed a gun but it was to late. Sander let go and came crashing down on top of the last three robots.

Sander looked up, "Was that good?" He asked.

Marcie scribbled a last note on her paper and then stood up in front of the microphone, "Yea, Sander. That was really good. You can leave."

Sander nodded, "Thanks Marcie."

Marcie smiled, "Computer lights," She said into the microphone.

Down in the arena the lights flickered back on. Sander nodded and pushed out the double door.

Marcie gathered up her papers and slid her pen behind her ear. Then she clicked the lights off and walked out.

"Marcie!"

Marcie jumped and spun around, Hale was leaning against the wall, smiling. Marcie sighed, "My god Hale, you scared me."

Hale shrugged and stood up, "You did say I have freaky ninja skills," He fell in step with Marcie, "So you done with everyone?"  
Marcie nodded, "Sander just finished."

Hale nodded, "Everyone did good?"

Marcie rolled her eyes, "Yea, fine."

Hale smiled, "Now who graded our brave leader?"

Marcie laughed, "Nightwing. And by the way I kicked the robots' butts thirty seconds faster then you."

Hale rolled his eyes, "Thirty seconds? Whatever."

Marcie smiled, "It's okay to admit your slow."

Hale laughed, "Wait who took who down in training the other day?"

Marcie sighed, "Yea, but. I so could of jumped back up and kicked your butt."

Hale smiled, "Sure Marcie."

Marcie shook her head, "I could of."

Hale shook his head, "Whatever," Then he looked around, "is Zuri mad at you?"

Marcie shook her head, "No, I talked with her and she understands about I had to do that. On the other hand, Janette may never forgive me. Not that she liked me in the first place."

Hale nodded, "I know. And I don't why she doesn't like you. You are very likeable."

"Likeable? Is that a word?" Marcie laughed.

Hale shrugged, "I don't know."

Marcie nodded, "Okay then," She paused, "have you had dinner yet?"

Hale shook his head, "Nope not yet, and uh M'gann isn't making dinner because she is taking Zuri home to have a chat."

Marcie sighed, "Uh, but M'gann is like the best cook ever."

Hale nodded, "And my number one source of good homing cooking."

Marcie looked at him, "What about your mom."

Hale sighed, "Mom and dad had to go back to Africa. Looks like their mission wasn't finished."

Marcie frowned, "So how are you going to eat?"

Hale shrugged, "I guess I'm make myself a sandwich."

Marcie bit her lip, "Or..."

"Or what?" Hale asked looking at her.

"You could come to my house. My mom is a pretty good cook and I'm pretty sure we aren't having fish tonight."

Hale shook his head, "I couldn't come last minute."

Marcie shook her head, "My mom makes ton of extra food, dad and I are big eaters. There will sure be something for you to eat."

Hale smiled, "Are you sure?"  
Marcie smiled, "Positive."

LIDILIDI

Marcie pushed open the front door, "Mom! Dad! I'm home! And I brought a friend."

"Friend?" Came a cry. Marcie smiled as Norah barreled around the corner, "You bought friend?" Norah asked slurring her letters.

Marcie lowered herself to the floor in front of Norah, "Yep Norah," She nodded for Hale to join her on the floor, "This is my friend Hale."

Hale smiled at Norah, "Hi Norah."

Norah looked from Hale to Marcie to Hale. "Hale?" She asked, testing the name. "Hale!" She cried a big smile breaking across her little face and in the next second Norah had her chubby little arms around Hale's neck, hugging him. "Hale 'ello," Norah told him.

Hale laughed, "Hi."

Norah released him and turned to Marcie, "Why he here?"

Marcie smiled, "To eat dinner with us."

Norah smiled, "I tell mommy!" Then she took off down the hall screaming, "MOMMY! MOMMY!" As she went.

Marcie stood up and so did Hale, "Wow," Hale muttered.

Marcie shrugged and dropped her bag beside the coat rack, "That's Norah for you," She smiled, "Come on the kitchen is this way."

Hale followed silently behind Marcie as she led him down the hall to the kitchen.

And as soon as Marcie set one foot into the kitchen Artemis looked up, "Hello Marcie," She said, "I heard you brought a friend?" She nodded to Norah who was wiggling back and forth in her high chair.

Marcie nodded, "Yep. I brought Hale," Marcie motioned for Hale to join her.

Hale stepped up beside Marcie, "Mrs. West, I'm really sorry if I'm intruding on your family dinner. But my parents are in Africa, as you know, and Marcie said you always make a lot of food and said I could come. If you don't I can-"

Artemis started laughing, "Hale, don't worry about! Do you know how much I have to make to feed Marcie and her father? There is going to be enough food."

Hale sighed.

Artemis smiled, "And don't call me Mrs. West. It's Artemis."

Hale smiled, "Thank you Mrs.- I mean Artemis."

Artemis nodded, "Marcie can you set the table, I have to go get your brother and father."  
Marcie nodded, "Sure thing mom."

Artemis sighed and walked out of the kitchen. Marcie walked over to the cabinet and grabbed five plates and a plastic bowl (For Norah.) She set the bowl on Norah's high chair table and then walked into the dinning room.

She smiled and sped around the table setting the five plates neatly in front of the chair. Then she raced back into the kitchen and grabbed the forks and knifes. Back into the dinning room she dropped them at the table beside each plate and was back in the kitchen in the blink of an eye.

"So you are fast," Hale said.

Marcie smiled, "Sure am."

Hale smiled back and suddenly Marcie felt very awkward.

"What? A boy?"

Marcie spun around, Wally was walking into the kitchen talking a little to loud for Marcie's comfort.

Artemis made a face, "Wally."

Wally sighed and turned away from Artemis, "Oh," He gasped, "It's Hale."

"Hale?" Parker asked sticking his head from behind Artemis.

Hale raised his hand, "Hey Parker."

Parker smiled, "Hey Hale."

Wally's eyes scanned the scene in front of him, "Oh, why hello Hale."

"Hi Mr. West," Hale said.

Wally nodded, "So your having dinner with us?"

Hale nodded, "Your daughter invited me."

Wally smiled, "That's great," He turned to Artemis, "what is for dinner?"

Artemis smiled, "Chicken, corn, mashed potatoes, and gravy."

Marcie smiled, "Yum!"

Parker rubbed his hands together, "Can we get to eating now?"

Artemis nodded and lifted Norah out of the high chair, "Carry this into the dinning room would you Parker?" Parker grabbed the chair and followed after Artemis.

"Come on," Marcie told Hale, "before my dad eats everything."

Hale smiled, "You know most people say before the food gets cold."

Marcie shrugged, "Oh well." Then she turned and walked into the dinning room, Hale trailing after her.

** Author's Note: OH MY GOD! YOUNG JUSTICE INVASION! (Episode 7 Depths.) IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED DON'T READ!**

** Nightwing has called Artemis back for a mission. Protecting a satellite launch. Yea okay. MOVING ON!**

** Blah, M'gann is posing as John and Conner as Superman. M'gann is using her brain to float Conner. Once M'gann is finished she flies up to Conner and they go into the bio-ship. **

** Artemis and Nightwing are hanging out near the rocket and Lagoon boy is in the water.**

** M'gann and Conner start talking and fighting about their stupid break up. Conner is like you tried to wipe my memory and blah. HE STILL LIKES M'GANN!**

** Fish boy (Lagoon) spots Manta Ray he calls over the link and Nightwing is like wait for Conner. Lagoon gets all mad and attacks anyway. He also forgot the breath sticks. So Conner has to fly the bio-ship and M'gann has to go save Lagoon's butt. Blah, blah, blah.**

** Aqua Lad comes up on land (I was singing the Jaws theme.) And is fighting Nightwing and Artemis. **

** Anyway back to the ocean. M'gann is using her powers to kick some SERIOUS BUTT! Though one is able to push a button before M'gann slings him. It launches a missile. M'gann uses her powers to call it back and slam into the ship behind her. It goes boom and M'gann falls and whispers, "Lagoon." Because Manta Ray has captured him and put him on another ship. You know what Lagoon can rot on that ship!**

** Okay and what happened next made me so sad.**

** Aqua Lad comes forward and starts fighting Artemis and Nightwing. Kicking their butts. He slams Nightwing to the side and then it's just Artemis and him. And then...**

** AQUA LAD STABBED HER! Nightwing gets up in time to catch Artemis as she falls. I was screaming KILL HIM! I HATE YOU! At the TV. Nightwing is like "It's okay." Artemis is like dying.**

** Mean while M'gann flies out of the ocean and Conner drops from the bio-ship. Nightwing does CPR. Conner is like, "I can't hear her heartbeat." and Nightwing is like, "She's... dead."**

** I was like I HATE YOU ALL! HOW COULD YOU KILL ARTEMIS! HOW COULD YOU LET HER DIE!" And then it flips over to Aqua Lad and Manta Ray talking. Manta Ray is like I'm so proud of you.**

** And I'm like AQUA LAD I HOPE YOU DIE A TERRIBLE DEATH!**

** And then it flips back to the team all of them are sobbing their heads off.**

** M'gann is alone on the sofa crying and for a second Conner steps forward like he might say something, but he steps back and Beast Boy comes over and hugs M'gann. Bumble Bee and what's his face come over and are talking to Conner, then Bumble Bee is like where is Nightwing. Conner says he went to tell Wally. **

** Now we go to what looks like a warehouse. Nightwing is looking at that picture her took with Artemis the one time she went to Gotham. He whispers, "We'll laugh about this one day." Then he hears a noise and calls out, "Wally?" **

** Aqua Lad steps out of the shadows, I screamed KILL HIM! He says, "No." Then Wally steps out behind Aqua Lad. And right now it's just those three and I'm like what the heck? KILL HIM WALLY! HE KILLED YOUR GIRLFRIEND!And then someone in a jacket with the hood pulled over their faces steps out of the shadows. They pull down the hood and it's ARTEMIS!**

** Whoa! Artemis you are suppose to be dead.**

** Then they do a flash back, guess what, Aqua Lad stuck the sword in between Artemis's arm and her chest. He didn't stab her. And Nightwing placed fake blood.**

** Now back to all four of them.**

** Aqua Lad ask if only the four of them know.**

** And Nightwing is like "Yes, we are the only ones who know you have infiltrated Manta Ray."**

** Hold one minute.**

** slkdhmdfgj;klsdfhglsdk;jgsbrhiop;! ~~~~~~~~~**

** AQUA LAD! I KNEW IT! YOU ARE A GOOD GUY! I love you again.**

** Okay and then Nightwing pulls something from his pocket, a necklace and puts it around Artemis's neck.**

** Wally is like, "Wait why are you giving bling to my dead girlfriend?" **

** Nightwing is like, "It's from Zatanna." It's a something I can't remember now. "She said is backwards." Basically it changes Artemis's appearance to everyone but, Wally, Aqua Lad, Nightwing, and Artemis herself.**

** Artemis is like, "How'd you get it, with out telling her what or who it was for?" Nightwing is like, "We have a history."**

** And I'm like " AWWWWWWWWW!"**

** So Artemis has it on and all it really does is make her hair black. Wally is like, "You ready?"**

** Artemis is like "What could go wrong?"**

** Wally laughs and says, "Don't say that." He kisses her and then Artemis and Aqua Lad leave and load on to the Manta Ray ship.**

** WHAT THE HECK IS WITH THE SHOW AND KILLING ARTEMIS! **


	6. Chapter 6: Dishwashing with Hale

Chapter Six:

"Would you like some more chicken Hale?" Artemis asked.

Hale nodded, "Yes please."

Artemis smiled and passed him the plate of chicken, "And I thought my speeders ate a lot."

Marcie made a face, "Mom!"

Hale laughed, "I do a lot of training and stuff, so I'm always hungry. And this food is AMAZING."

Marcie rolled her eyes as Artemis gave a big smile, "Really?"

Marcie nudged Hale's elbow, "You don't have to lie," She said.

Hale shook his head, "No, it's really good! I promise."

Artemis smiled, "Why thank you Hale."

Hale smiled, "No problem."

Marcie rolled her eyes, "Suck up," She whispered to Hale.

Hale smiled at her, "Yep."

Marcie shook her head.

"So," Wally said from beside Artemis, "How'd training go?"

Parker made a face, "Marcie made up fight robots, that shot at me! One almost hit me!"

Marcie rolled her eyes, "Parker they weren't real bullets!"

Wally laughed, "Did you fight them Marcie?"

Marcie nodded, "Nightwing timed me."

"How fast?" Wally asked.

"One minute exact."

Wally held up his hand, "That's my girl!"

Marcie slapped him a high five, "Thank you. Thank you."

Parker made a face, "It isn't fair!"

Marcie shrugged, "You'll get better with the arrows."

Hale nodded, "You will."

Parker sighed, "Fine."

Marcie finished up her plate and stood up, "I'll do the dishes," She said.

Hale stood up too, "I'll help."

Marcie looked at him, "You don't have to, your a guest."

Hale shrugged, "I want to," he took the empty plate Artemis was holding out to him.

Marcie shrugged and grabbed Parker's plate, "Okay, this way sir."

Hale picked up Wally's plate, "Ladies first."

Marcie rolled her eyes.

LIDILIDI

"I'll wash, you dry?" Marcie asked walking to the sink.

Hale grabbed a towel, "Okay."

Marcie smiled, "Ready?"

Hale nodded.

Marcie grabbed the first dish and dropped in the soapy water, she rubbed it with a sponge at super speed and then rinsed it off. She handed it to Hale, "Keep up, that is if you can," She laughed as the grabbed the next dish.

Hale rubbed the plate dry, "Oh is that counted as fast?" He asked setting down the dish.

Marcie looked at him, "You want me to go faster?"

Hale gave her a bored look, "Sure," He said.

Marcie smiled, "Ready? Set, GO!" She cried and at the fast speed she could she started putting dishes in the water, scrubbing them, and rising. Then dropping it in front of Hale.

About half way though the dishes, Marcie looked up at Hale. He was so far behind. There was like fifteen dishes stacked and Marcie was about finished with another two.

Marcie dropped the dish in the water and looked at Hale, "You need some help?"

Hale looked back at her, "Nope, I got this," He said nodding.

Marcie rolled her eyes, "Sure."

Hale shrugged, "I do."

Marcie shook her head, "Yea. You sure do."

Hale sighed, "But if you wanted to help, I couldn't stop you."

Marcie rolled her eyes and reached across Hale for a towel, "Slow. Slow. Slow."

Hale rolled his eyes at her, "Whatever."

Marcie rubbed the dish she was holding, slowly.

Hale looked over at her, "What are you thinking about Miss. leader?"

Marcie set the dish down and grabbed another, "Eh, lots. Wondering what I'm going to work with you guys on tomorrow. Janette being a complete pain. Could I have taken down the robots faster? You know, normal super kid stuff."

Hale smiled, "Maybe we'll have a mission tomorrow?"

Marcie shrugged, "I doubt that. Nightwing is all, you have you be ready before you fight, blah. I'm like, I can kick half the teams butt what villain could hurt me?"

Hale laughed, "Nightwing is turning into a Batman."

Marcie nodded, "He kind of is."

"Now kids," both Marcie and Hale jumped at the sound of a voice, they spun around, "give Nightwing a break." Wally laughed, "He is my best friend."

Marcie sighed, "Thanks for scaring the mess of me dad," She set her dish down.

Wally smiled, "Just came in here to get a drink," he opened the fridge and grabbed out a soda.

Marcie rolled her eyes, "Okay dad."

Wally shut the fridge door and leaned against it.

Marcie gave him her evil eye, "You can go. Play baseball or something with Parker."

Wally didn't move, "Your mother took Parker out to train him with arrows."

Marcie sighed, "Okay, what about Norah?"

And as if on cue a cry rang out, "DADDY!" Norah screamed, "DADDY!"

Wally sighed and stood up, "Coming Norah!"

"NOW DADDY!"

Marcie smiled, "Go dad, before Norah goes totally crazy."

Wally sighed, "I swear if she is a speeder, we are all doomed."

Marcie smiled, "I'll train her."

Wally shook his head, "Don't forget to put those dishes away," he said and then he walked out of the room.

Hale smiled as Marcie turned back to the dishes, "Whoa, your little sister is crazy."

Marcie rolled her eyes, "My whole family is crazy."

Hale laughed, "And your not."

Marcie picked up the dishes and walked to the cabinet, "I never said that."

Hale nodded, "I feel bad for Parker though. Two sisters. I know how that is."

Marcie turned around and rolled her eyes, "What? Do you know Parker? He's so weird. And your sisters are amazing. Farah is super sweet." She pushed herself up so she was sitting on the counter.

Hale rolled his eyes, "Yea, till you get home and she wants to trap you in a magic bubble."

Marcie laughed, "As long as she never tries to trap me, she's sweet."

Hale shook his head, "She would never trap you. She thinks you're the best leader ever."

Marcie put her hand over her heart, "Aw! Your sister is sooo sweet. Want to trade her for Parker?"

Hale laughed, "I'm going to tell Parker you want to trade him for my sister."

Marcie shrugged, "I think he be okay with it. He doesn't like being the only boy very much."

Hale sighed and looked down at his watch, "Oh! It's late. Time for me to leave."

Marcie jumped off the counter, "I'll walk you to the door." She started down the hall.

Hale nodded, "Thanks for inviting me Marcie."

Marcie smiled, "Thanks for coming, it was fun," She stuck her hands into her pockets.

Hale nodded, "Tell your mom, that was the best food I've had in a while," Hale grabbed his bag.

Marcie put her hand on the door knob, "See you tomorrow."

Hale looked at her and then the door, "Yea. See you."

Marcie opened the door.

Hale walked out the door and then turned back to Marcie, "Thanks. I really owe you one."

Marcie smiled, "Don't worry about. Just show up tomorrow."

Hale laughed, "See you later Marcie."

"Bye Hale."

Hale nodded, in that cool guy way, and turned and walked off down the street. Marcie smiled at his back and then shut the door.

"Making goo-goo eyes at a boys back? Oh Marcie."

Marcie jumped, "Mom!"

Artemis started laughing, "Some one has a crush."

"MOM!"

Artemis shrugged, "Kaldur was good looking when we were young, so I can see how you would fall for his son."

"MOM!"

Artemis smiled, "Come here Marcie," She held her arms open.

Marcie rolled her eyes, "Mom, I don't need a hug."

Artemis shrugged and put her arms down.

"Weren't you training Parker?" Marcie asked.

Artemis nodded, "Yes, but I wanted to thank Hale for coming."

Marcie rolled her eyes, "So you stalked us down the hall? Mom."

"I didn't stalk you, you just didn't hear me coming. Are you sure your getting proper training?"

Marcie rolled her eyes again, "I'll be sure to put training for when your mother wants to stalk you on the list of stuff to train the team on."

Artemis smiled, "It could come in handy."

Marcie sighed, "If you are done creeping me out, I'm going to bed."

Artemis laughed, "Just remember Marcie, I was your age once and in love-"  
"MOM!"

Artemis smiled, "I love you Marcie."

Marcie rolled her eyes, "Going to bed now."

"Night."

"Night mom," Marcie said and she headed up to her bedroom.

Once in the safety of her room, Marcie shut the door and locked it. Pulled on some sweats and a tank top, grabbed her laptop and threw herself in bed.

Marcie turned on the laptop and opened the internet. She clicked to her favorite site and logged in.

_Hale: Had a great time tonight. Thanks Marcie. _

_ Two seconds ago._

Marcie smiled and decided to update her own status: _Today was a crazy day. Still getting used to being the leader. Haha. But had a great dinner with my family and Hale. Thanks Hale for joining us!_

And a few seconds later a comment was added.

_Hale: I had fun Marcie. And it was better then being trapped in a magic bubble! Ha. Thanks. _

Marcie smiled to herself, it had been a good day. Even if her mother had stalked her.

Marcie shut off her computer and snuggled under the covers and in minutes she was fast asleep. Dreaming sweet, sweet dreams.

**Author's Note: Hi! Hope you liked this chapter. No new episode of Young Justice Invasion to review. It's on vacation. Sigh. **


	7. Chapter 7: Fake Fighting

Chapter Seven:

BEEP! BEEP!

Marcie moaned, her alarm was blaring in her ear. She had set it extra early so she could get to Mt. Justice before everyone else. She had papers to do.

Marcie opened one eye, 4:20. "UH!" Marcie moaned and shut her eye back. Being leader was so hard. She sighed and reached over and shut off her alarm. Then she sat up in bed.

"Cold! Cold!" Marcie moaned pulling her blanket around her shoulders. Why did her mom have to blast the air at night? Marcie, despite being freezing cold, slid out of bed and walked over to her closet. She pulled out jeans and a green top with white stripes on it. Then she headed for the bathroom.

LIDILIDI

After her shower Marcie rushed downstairs, grabbed a couple of granola bars, stuffed them in her bag and then ran out of the house.

LIDILIDI

Marcie was still sluggish and tried as she trudged towards her little office/room in Mt. Justice.

So when a voice suddenly, very close said, "Hey Marcie!" It wasn't a surprise she almost spit out her granola bar and spun around ready to punch someone in the face, hard.

"Yo! Marcie!"

Marcie blinked, it was Hale. Hale standing there. Of course he was here. He was living here! Marcie breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Hale! You scared me."

Hale smiled, "I told you, I, along with Vanessa and Farah, have to stay here."

Marcie rolled her eyes and took another bite of her granola bar, "Yeah. But I am half dead here Hale! Brain not working very well yet."

Hale smiled brightly, "Sorry."

Marcie shook her head, "Don't smile. The light hurts."

Hale laughed, "Oh sorry, but thanks for the compliment."

Marcie rolled her eyes, "It wasn't a compliment."

Hale shook his head, "So what you doing here so early Miss. leader?"

Marcie smiled, "Papers."

Hale laughed, "Still?"

Marcie nodded, "Sadly." She crumpled the granola wrapper she was holding and reached into her bag and pulled another out. She took a bite.

Hale bent his eyebrows, "You starving there Marcie?"

Marcie nodded, "It was to early for my mom. So I got no home cooking. Just granola."

Hale shook his head, "That's terrible."

Marcie shrugged, "Eh."

Hale smiled at her brightly, again, "Well, how would you like eggs? I saw Vanessa in the kitchen making some earlier. Maybe she is still cooking."

Marcie looked at him, "Are you serious?"

Hale nodded, "Yep."

Marcie smiled, "Yes please."

Hale smiled back at her, "Right this way."

Marcie laughed and together, her and Hale, started for the kitchen.

LIDILIDI

Vanessa was sitting at the table, eating eggs, her face buried in a big, fat book, when Hale and Marcie enter.

"Hey Vanessa," Hale said.

Vanessa blinked and looked over the book, when she saw it was Hale she shut the book, "Hey Hale. Hi Marcie."

Marcie smiled, "Hi Vanessa."

Hale pulled a chair out and sat down, placing his elbows on the table top. Vanessa raised her eyebrows and looked from Marcie to Hale, "Am I in trouble?" She asked, then she looked at Marcie again, "Or... did you two do something?" She looked down at her eggs, "My God! It's my eggs? What's in them!"

Hale shook his head, "Nothing! Nothing! We swear Vanessa."

"And you aren't in trouble," Marcie said.

Vanessa gently put down her fork, "So?"

Hale smiled sweetly at his younger sister, "You have any eggs left baby sister?"

Vanessa huffed and rolled her eyes, "Yea, but not for you. Make them yourself."

Marcie smiled, "But how bout for your leader? Can she have eggs?" Vanessa almost fell out of her chair, trying to jump to get the eggs. "No, I'll get them!" Marcie said walking over to the plate that was sitting on the counter. She grabbed another plate and a fork and shoveled some eggs on to the plate.

Then she walked over to the table and sat down. Marcie looked at the eggs and forked a tiny bite, she put it in mouth, "Oh my god! Vanessa! These eggs are amazing! I didn't know you could cook!"

Hale bent his eyebrows, "Vanessa cooking is good? I always figured she wasn't and just ate her food out of, needing to. Like I do. Let me taste those!" Hale reached across the table and grabbed Vanessa's fork and then he stabbed it into the eggs on Marcie's plate.

"Hey!" Vanessa and Marcie cried at the same time.

"Shhh," Hale muttered, he stuck the forkful of eggs into his mouth and chewed, "My God... they are amazing! Vanessa! Where have you been hiding this cooking skill."

Vanessa rolled her eyes, "Shut up Hale. You knew I could cook."

Hale shook his head, "I'm serious."

Vanessa shook her head, "Mom taught me. Duh. While you were out with dad talking to fish or whatever. Mom didn't just teach me tricks, she taught me cooking."

Marcie smiled, "Well Vanessa these are amazing! What else can you make."

Vanessa shrugged, "A lot."

Marcie smiled, "Maybe you could cook with M'gann sometime."

Vanessa smiled, "I would love too," She opened her book back and then stopped, "Wait Marcie why are you here so early?"

Marcie laughed and finished off her eggs, "Papers."

"Still?" Vanessa asked.

Marcie laughed, "Your brother said the same thing, and sadly yes."

Vanessa and Hale looked at each other and Marcie took that moment to flee the kitchen and she went down the hall to her office.

LIDILIDI

Marcie was buried in papers up to her neck when there was a knock at her door. Marcie sighed, why did people always feel the need to knock when she was working, and got up. She went over to the door and threw it open, "What?" She demanded.

"Marcie?" Marcie blinked, there in the doorway was Zuri, "Are you okay?"

Marcie sighed, "Sorry for snapping Zuri. Papers," She pointed, "are stressing me out. There is like a million things I have to fill out for your powers and stuff. And by the way did you know you have been shape shifting since you were born?"

Zuri smiled, "That's okay. I understand. And Yes."

Marcie smiled, "And that's why you are my best friend."

Zuri sighed, "I wish I could help you with all those papers."

Marcie sighed, "Me too, but it's like all top secret and some of it is so stupid. Like what am I going to go with the fact you have been shape shifting since you were born?"

Zuri laughed, "I don't know."

"And why does Nightwing trust me with all this info?"

Zuri smiled, "That's easy. You are leader."

Marcie shrugged, "Yea, yea. I've heard it all before."

Zuri nodded, "Well Miss. Leader. Have you looked at the time?"

Marcie bent her eyebrows, "No. Why?"

Zuri smiled at her, "Because it's time for training."

Marcie gasped, "Oh my god really? It feels like I've only been working for five minutes."

Zuri shook her head, "Nope, more like two hours. And now it's time for training."

Marcie sighed, "Let me grab my bag and I'll be right there. Gosh! I hate these papers."

Zuri laughed as Marcie turned back into her room and grabbed her bag. Marcie shook her head, "Hey you want to be leader?"

Zuri shook her head, "No way chica. No thank you too.:

Marcie smiled, "Thought so."

Zuri rolled her eyes, "Come on."

Marcie smiled and together they started down the hall.

LIDILIDI

As soon as Marcie pushed open the doors to the training room she was greeted by a bunch of voices, "Marcie!" "There you are Marcie!" "Finally!"

Marcie rolled her eyes, "Of course I'm here."

Janette muttered something from across the room, Marcie rolled her eyes and decided to ignore her.

"So what are we doing today?" Vanessa asked,

Marcie smiled, "Something fun."

Janette rolled her eyes, "Your fun? Or our fun."

Marcie sent Janette a look at said, shut up or I'll break your neck, and then turned back to the rest of the group, "Well I talked to Nightwing and we are going on a mission."

The group cheered.

"Sort of," Marcie added.

"What do you mean sort of?" Parker asked.

Marcie bit her lip, "You'll see."

LIDILIDI

"This is fun?" Janette muttered staring at the group of heroes, their parents, now dressed up as villains, in front of them.

Marcie smiled, "Yep."

Nightwing stepped forward, "Marcie asked me for a real mission, and I said no. You aren't ready yet. But she wanted real fighting, so here we are," He waved his arm at the group which included: Zatanna, Artemis, Wally, M'gann, Conner, and Him.

"But there is so little of you, and so many of us," Sander said.

Nightwing nodded, "Yes, there is. But sometimes one is greater than many."

Janette rolled her eyes, "Dad, you sound like a fortune cookie. And why would we need to know how to fight you?"

Conner sighed, "Janette, in our time. We once had to fight the whole Justice League haven't you heard that story."

Janette bit her lip and shrugged.

M'gann stepped forward and put her hand on Conner's shoulder, "It was horrible. Our teachers, our family, my uncle became the enemy. Ready to kill us, take us down. We had to do everything we could to stop them."

Janette rolled her eyes, "Yea okay, but that was caused from a mole. None of us are moles are we?"

M'gann looked at Artemis and Conner and then back at Conner, "Janette, once the team believed Artemis, Conner, or I to be the mole. The one we trusted, the one no one had any doubts about, Red Arrow, turned out to be the mole. But not under his own control. He was brainwashed and never knew."

Conner nodded, "And at one point I was brainwashed too. So it can happen to anyone."

Nightwing nodded, "And fighting us will let me see how far your powers are along."

Marcie smiled and turned to her team, "So you in?"

The team casted glances at each other and then all of them smiled, "YES!"

Marcie turned back to Nightwing, "Ready when you are."

Nightwing smiled, "On your mark."

"Get set," Wally called.

"GO!" Marcie and Conner screamed at the same time.

And then everything broke loose.

Conner's eyes scanned everyone quickly, looking for the weak link. Then he jumped for Parker.

Parker screamed and jumped out of the way, but right into M'gann's waiting arms. "Got you," She whispered and put her hands on Parker's head. Parker wiggled, but then froze. (Don't worry, M'gann didn't hurt him. She just put him in like a dream state.)

Marcie shook her head and spun around quickly doing a 360. Parker was down, Zuri was taking on Nightwing, tricking him by quickly shape shifting into Zatanna. Janette was dodging arrows from Artemis's bow. Ben and Will were taking on their dad.

Marcie bit her lip and decided it looked as if Janette needed the most help. She shook her head and took of, using super speed, towards Artemis.

She had almost reached Artemis unseen when, suddenly a blur caught her eye. Marcie pushed her feet down hard to stop herself so she wouldn't hit the blur.

"Hello Marcie." Marcie spun, but he was already gone. "Over here. No! here."

Marcie bit her lip, she knew this game. She knew how to play too. So instead of turning left, she spun to her right, with all her force focused into her right leg, and sure enough her foot slammed right into the chest of her father. He went down.

"Sorry daddy," Marcie said and then she turned back to where Janette and Artemis were fighting.

She sped behind her mother and tapped her on the shoulder.

Artemis huffed and spun around, and that's when Marcie took advantage. She grabbed Artemis's bow and raced behind her ripping off her quiver of arrows off of Artemis.

The she zoomed to Janette, "She's all yours. Bye!" Marcie cried and raced off.

Marcie smiled evilly at the arrows and bow in her hand, this was going to be fun. She grabbed one arrow and loaded it into the bow, then she pointed it at Conner who was lifting Ben off the ground. Marcie let go and the air flew. It hit and stuck on to Conner's chest.  
"Wha-" Conner started but he didn't get to finish because the arrow exploded in a big cloud of gas. Conner started coughing and he dropped Ben. Ben moaned and Will grabbed him up and ran.

Conner coughed some more and then he fell to the ground.

Marcie smiled, "Knock out gas. Sweet."

Now, Wally, Conner, and Artemis, who Janette had knocked out with some magic, were down. That just left Nightwing, M'gann, and Zatanna who were still fighting strong. And Parker, Farah, and Vanessa were down.

Marcie sighed and looked at the arrows, what could she use. And that's when Marcie came up with an epic idea.

She sped off and ran to a tree, jumped and grabbed the nearest branch, she spun herself so that she was sitting perched like a bird.

Marcie grabbed an arrow and loaded, she knew it would be useless to aim it at M'gann, she would just push it back with her mind, and useless to aim at Zatanna, magic vs. arrows, magic wins so she aimed the arrow at Nightwing who was bust dodging spells from Janette.

Marcie pulled the arrow back and released, it zoomed over Janette head and hit Nightwing right in the chest.

Nightwing's eyes grew big and that's when the arrow exploded into a net that wrapped around Nightwing. "UH!" He cried.

Janette jumped backwards in shock and then looked over her shoulder. Marcie smiled at her from the tree. Janette rolled her eyes and turned back to the last two adults standing.

M'gann and Zatanna were standing back to back. Zatanna shooting spells and M'gann was using her mind control.

They were a tough two.

"You ready to give up?" Zatanna cried.

Marcie didn't answer, because she knew Zatanna was looking for her, and slid down the tree.

Marcie crouched low to the ground, hmm. Zatanna and M'gann weren't talking out loud. They must of been talking in their minds.

Marcie smiled, "_Zuri?"_

_ "I've been waiting for you to catch on Marcie! Setting everyone up! Okay we are good!"_

_ "Guys!" _Marcie cried, _"M'gann is using her mind and most likely listening right now. We need to get her, but don't let Zatanna get you!"_

_ "Well, no duh Miss. leader," _Janette sneered in to Marcie's head, "_B-T-W where are you?"_

Marcie rolled her eyes, _"Can't tell you, M'gann might be listening in! Like I said! Zuri, cut us."_

_ "Okay!"_

And then it fell silent in Marcie's mind.

Marcie bit her lip, how to do this? How to get around an enemy who was stronger and smarter?

She had to get M'gann down, first. While Zatanna's magic was dangerous. M'gann mind was powerful, worst than any magic.

And that's when an idea hit Marcie.

She smiled and crept from behind the tree and into the bushes that were a few feet away. "_I'll sneak up behind them and hit them both with a gas arrow." _Marcie thought.

M'gann looked at Zatanna and Zatanna gave her nod. Zatanna spun around, listening to M'gann, to face empty grass.

M'gann's eyebrows bent and she spun around to look, "But-" And that was all she got to say, because Marcie aimed the gas arrow and it landed on the ground between Zatanna and M'gann and blew up, before either could react.

M'gann and Zatanna fell to the ground.

Marcie stood up with her arms up, "WINNERS! WE WON!"

Parker blinked, having M'gann knocked out had stopped the brain washing, "What?"

Nightwing moaned and one eye opened, "Why do I feel so terrible?" He asked.

Marcie walked over to him and smiled over him, "Because you just got your butt kicked! Guys come on we won!"

And slowly the team appeared from trees and bushes and snapped out of mind control.

Hale looked around, "We won?"

Marcie smiled at him, "Yep."

Nightwing moaned.

Hale smiled, "WE WON! Marcie! You are the best leader ever!" He hugged her real quick.

Marcie felt her face getting warm, "Thanks Hale."

Zuri came to Marcie's side, "Tricking my mom. I think that deserves a cake," She paused and looked at her mother, "Well just as soon as mom wakes from the knock out gas."

Marcie laughed, "Okay." She looped her arm through Zuri's, "TO THE KITCHEN FOR VICTORY CAKE!" She cried.

And the whole team cheered, yes even Janette.

**Author's Note: **

** Wow, that sounds sort of like an ending, it's not. **

** I miss Young Justice. A lot.**

** And now Legends of Korra is over too. (I did love the season finale though.) UGH! ALL MY SHOWS GONE!**

** Head Desk.**

** What am I suppose to watch on Saturdays? **

** Also, Monday starts my very busy life. I have a music camp for three weeks, a week off, and then I have to do marching band. And Marching band works likes this, I have practice up till school from like 8 in the morning till 6 at night. When school starts, practices are Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays, and games on Fridays. Saturday is were we compete and Sunday is free along with Wednesday. Though sometimes Sundays are the second day of competing. **

** So what I'm trying to tell you is stories might slow on updating!**


	8. Chapter 8: Having Fun

Chapter Eight:

"Ben! Will!" M'gann cried.

Ben and Will looked up at their mother, "What?" Ben asked.

M'gann pointed and the two forks in front of the boys rose into the air, "Forks. You use them to eat."

Ben and Will sighed and grabbed the forks, "Yes mom."

M'gann smiled and turned to Marcie, "Nice trick out there Marcie."

Marcie smiled and took a bite of her cake, "Eh. I've done things like that to Zuri."

Zuri made a face, "Have not! That was so your on the spot thinking."

Marcie laughed, "Ok so maybe it was."

Wally rubbed his rib cage, "That was some kick for on the spot thinking Marcie. I think you may of broken a rib."

Marcie smiled, "Sorry daddy."

Artemis rolled her eyes and walked over to Wally and put her hands on his shoulders, "Oh, Wally. You are fine."

Wally shook his head, "She didn't kick you in the ribs!"

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Just eat your cake."

Wally stuck out his tongue and took another bite of cake.

Hale smiled at Marcie, "You really are a nice leader, letting the losers eat cake."

"Hey!" Zatanna cried from the sofa where she was laying, "Don't start Hale. If your father and mother had been here, you would be the losers."

Hale shrugged, "Eh, I don't know Marcie was pretty smart out there."

Marcie ducked her head, her cheeks growing warm, "Thanks Hale."

Janette rolled her eyes, "If you count hiding behind a tree good."

Zuri bit her lip, "Marcie stole Artemis's bow so you could kick her butt, or you would of been doomed. And Marcie also took down, Dad, Nightwing, Wally, My mom, and your mom."

Janette took a bite of her cake, "Yea."

Zuri shrugged at Marcie.

Marcie smiled, "But I wouldn't have been able to do anything with out an awesome team like you guys."

The team beamed at Marcie and she stood up, "I think we worked really good today guys. And because I'm such a sweet leader, rest of the day is off."

Zuri looked at Marcie, "You aren't serious are you?"

Marcie grabbed her plate and tossed it in the sink, "I am. You guys can have the rest of the day off."

Zuri bent her eyebrows and looked back at the team, "Ok which one of you replaced Marcie?"

Marcie rolled her eyes, "Zuri, I can't believe you think I'm that mean!"

Vanessa cleared her throat, "Uh Marcie. It's not we think you're mean. But ever since this team has started, you have had us work every day. No stopping, no breaks. Are you feeling okay?"

Marcie rolled her eyes, "Fine. I'm fine, now if you don't want the break, I can have more practice."

That was all it took, the team jumped up, tossed their plates in the sink and took off out of the kitchen.

Marcie shook her head, "Mean?" She whispered as she straighten the plates in the sink. When she was finished Marcie walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway.

"Yo! Marcie!"

Marcie jumped and spun around to face her attacker, only to find Hale. Marcie rolled her eyes, "Hale! You need to stop scaring the mess out of me, or one of these days, I'm going to hurt you badly."

Hale beamed at Marcie, "Sorry! Sorry!"

Marcie shook her head, "And why are you still here. I said go have fun."

Hale smiled, "Yeah, I know, but are you going to have fun?"

Marcie waved her hand and started down the hall, Hale followed, "I have stuff to do. Can't. Eh, but I guess that's what being leader means."

Hale jumped in front of Marcie, "Being leader never said you couldn't have fun." Marcie looked at him, "Come on we can have fun together. You need to live a little Marcie."

Marcie shook her head and slid past Hale, "I can't Hale."

Hale stepped in front of her again, "Aw, come on Marcie. For me?"

Marcie rolled her eyes, "Hale. Go hang with your sisters, I have to do stuff," She tried to slid past Hale again.

Hale shook his head, "No, my sisters aren't my friends. I see them at home. And what kind of stuff?"

Marcie looked at her feet, "Papers?"

Hale shook his head, "Liar. You are finished with papers, Nightwing said you turned them all in."

Marcie shook her head, "Nightwing."

Hale stuck out his bottom lip, "Please?"

Marcie rolled her eyes, "Why?"

"Because you never have fun."

Marcie rolled her eyes, "That isn't true!"

Hale frowned, "Please, please, please, please-"

Marcie threw up her hands, interrupting Hale, "Okay! Okay! Just stop!"

Hale smiled, "So do you want to drive?"

Marcie bent her eyebrows, "Drive?"

Hale nodded, "The car?"

Marcie waved her hand, "Oh, I can't drive. Not just because I'm fifteen and would only have a learners permit. But I've never driven a car. You know super speed."

"Oh," Hale said, "Then I'll drive."

Marcie smiled, "That's probably a good idea."

LIDILIDI

"So where are we going?" Marcie asked from the passenger seat in Hale's old, beat up truck.

Hale smiled, "To have fun Marcie."

Marcie rolled her eyes, "So did your dad buy you this car?"

Hale shook his head, "Nope. I did. Dad thinks I need to deal with a junk car before a nice new car."

Marcie nodded, "Well, it is a piece of junk."

Hale gasped and rubbed the dash board, "She didn't mean that Lucy."

Marcie laughed, "Lucy, you named your car?"

Hale shrugged, "Yeah, what it's to you?"

Marcie shrugged, "That's weird. Why'd you name your car."

"Because, she is my friend. My baby."

Marcie rolled her eyes, "Okay, so I'm going to have fun with a crazy person."

Hale rolled his eyes, "Ask your dad if he didn't name is first car."

Marcie shrugged, "I will."

Hale smiled, "I bet you he did."

Marcie shook her head, "Whatever. And by the way, are we there yet?"

Hale twisted the steering wheel, "In fact we are."

Marcie looked out the window, "An ice-cream shop?"

Hale shook his head, "Not just any old ice-cream shop! The best ice-cream shop in town."

Marcie bent her eyebrows, "Uh huh."

Hale opened his door, "And this is only are first stop."

"Uh huh," Marcie said again opening her door.

Hale smiled, "Oh come on. Live a little."

Marcie shut her door, "I am. Living."

Hale shut his door and looped around to Marcie's side, "Also, you can get all the topping you want. I love peanut butter ice cream with gummy bears myself."

Marcie wrinkled her nose, "Ew, that's gross."

"No it's really good."

Marcie rolled her eyes and grabbed the door to the shop, "Peanut butter and gummy bears? No thanks."

Hale shrugged, "More for me."  
"Hi," The girl who was standing at the counter called, "I'll be right with you, I-" She looked up, "Hale!"

Hale smiled, "Hey there Stacy."

The girl, Stacy, beamed, "The normal Hale?"

Hale nodded, "Yea, but my friend here hasn't decided."

Stacy tore her eyes from Hale and for the first time spotted Marcie, "Hi there."

Marcie smiled, "Hi Stacy. I'm Marcie."

Stacy nodded, "Hale, I'll make your ice-cream while Marcie decides."

Hale smiled, "Thanks Stacy."

Stacy turned to the ice-cream. Marcie smiled, "So how long have you known Stacy?"

Hale shrugged, "Awhile. When her dad worked this place she would hang out here, we met we were just eight."

Marcie nodded, "And did you ever date?"

Hale laughed, "Stacy and I dating? What?"

Marcie looked at him, "Well, by the way she just looked at me. She has a super crush on you Hale."

Hale shook his head, "Does not!"

"She so does!"

"Doesn't! I mean-"

"Hale," Stacy said from the counter, "here's your ice-cream." Hale turned and took the ice-cream from her, Stacy smiled, "So, Marcie, have you made up your mind?"

Marcie nodded, "I'll take chocolate vanilla with cookie dough and chocolate chips please."

Stacy nodded, "Coming right up, but first Hale are you going to pay for the ice-cream?"

"Oh yea," Hale said and dug into his pocket, "Here you go."

**(Author's Note: Yea, I know they just ate cake. But Marcie burns calories fast.)**

Stacy took the money, "Thank you," Then she walked back to the ice-cream.

Hale spun around to Marcie, "She doesn't like me."

Marcie shrugged, "She does, I know she does. I am a girl, I can tell those kind of things."

"Then why hasn't she said anything?"

Marcie ducked her head, "Because sometimes, girls don't want to tell the guy they like, because they are afraid of loosing his friendship. I mean, they rather be friends then loose that friendship by making everything awkward."

Hale shook his head, "That's stupid."

"But true," Marcie said, "and here she comes, so shut up!"

"Order up," Stacy said.

Marcie took her cone, "Thanks."

Stacy nodded, "You're welcome."

Hale smiled, "Thanks Stacy, see you later."

Stacy smiled, "Later Hale."

Marcie bent her eyebrows, "We aren't eating here?"

Hale shook his head, "Nope, this is just part one."

Marcie licked her ice-cream, "Alright then. Bye Stacy."

"Bye," Stacy said.

Hale nodded and walked out the door, Marcie trailing behind him, "Why couldn't we eat ice-cream there? Isn't it going to melt all in your car?"

Hale shook his head, "No, maybe. But there is a special place I want to take you now."

Marcie rolled her eyes, "Is this more of that having fun stuff and by the way at this place is there going to be a girl?"

Hale turned and gave Marcie an evil eyes, "Just you. And yes it having fun stuff."

Marcie opened the passenger door, "Ugh."

Hale smiled, "That's the sprit Marcie!" He opened his door and climbed in.

Marcie rolled her eyes, "Sure."

And then Hale started the car and they were off

**Author's Note: Hello there, I have a job for you. Yes you. You reading this. Click my name, Lidi999, that will lead you back to my profile. At the top, answer my poll, please! I want feed back!**

** Okay.**

** Thanks.**

** - Lidi999 **


	9. Chapter 9: Kiss

Chapter Nine:

"Are we there yet?"

"Nope."

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Nooo."

"How about... now?"

"No."

"Now?"

Hale sighed, "For the last time Marcie, no weren't there!"

Marcie sighed, she had finished off her ice-cream twelve and a half minutes ago and they were still driving. "Can you give me a hint on where we are going?" Marcie asked.

Hale shook his head, "No hint. None."

Marcie sighed and rolled her eyes, "You're evil."

Hale shook his head, "Nah, I'm a good guy," He turned the car into an old parking lot, "Here we are."

Marcie leaned forward, "What am I suppose to being looking at?"

Hale turned off the car and pushed his door open, "We have to walk a bit."

Marcie moaned, "Walk?" She pushed her door open.

Hale nodded, "Come on." He held out his arm.

Marcie sighed and looped her arm through his, "Let's go." Marcie kicked the door shut.

Hale smiled, "Right this way."

LIDILIDI

"Okay," Hale said, "we are getting near, close your eyes."

Marcie shut her eyes, "So? How can I trust you won't lead me to my death?"  
"You can't," Hale said.

"Oh great."

"But since I'm your team mate, I probably won't."

"Thanks Hale. I feel so safe."

Hale took her hand, "Just walk."

Marcie sighed, "Fine."

So Hale lead Marcie down what felt like a hill and then Marcie could hear running water. "Okay," Hale said letting go of Marcie's hand, "open your eyes."

Marcie opened up her eyes, "Wow."

She was standing on sandy patch right in front of a river. Across from the river, the bank was raised high above the water, trees grew wild and the grass was high. One tree had fallen and was laying in the river, making almost a bridge to the other side.

On the other hand, the side Marcie was standing on was sandy, with rocks, big rocks, everywhere. One big tree stood right beside the river.

Hale smiled, "This is my special hide out."

"It's beautiful Hale," Marcie sighed, lowering herself on to one of the big rocks. She kicked off her flips flops and put her feet in the river.

Hale nodded and started to climb the one tree. "What are you doing?" Marcie asked watching him climb.

"I'll be right down!"

"That's not what I asked!" Marcie called to him.

"Uh huh," Hale said as he lowered himself to the ground. In his hand he was clutching a book.

"What's that?" Marcie asked.

Hale walked over to her and handed it to her, "It's my sketch journal. I hide it up in that tree."

Marcie took it and flipped through the pictures, tons of drawling. Hale's car, birds, the river. "These are beautiful Hale, you are so talented!" She handed it back to him.

Hale nodded, "Thanks Marcie. That means a lot to me."

Marcie smiled and looked back at the river, Hale bit his lip, "Hey Marcie, I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"Can I sketch you?"

Marcie turned around, "Sketch me?"

Hale nodded, "Yeah."

Marcie shrugged, "I don't know."

"Please?"

Marcie smiled, "Here, I'll make you a deal, I'm going to take off running. You catch me, you can sketch me."

Hale sighed, "But you'll use your super speed."

Marcie shook her head, "Nope, no super speed. Give me five seconds, starting... now!"

Marcie took off, using the fallen branch as a bridge, to the other side of the river. And then she darted in and out of the trees.

But she wasn't fast enough, in a few in, out, in, outs, Marcie could hear Hale was behind her. His feet breaking fallen branches.

Marcie bit her lip, she had to run faster.

But as she tried to pick up speed, she felt a set of arms grab her around her waist. "AH!" Marcie cried. Now before you panic and think OH MY GOD HALE IS GOING TO CRUSH MARCIE! Marcie was a trained fighter, she knew that she could let Hale crush her, so as they fell. Marcie flipped them so Hale landed on his back and she landed on her stomach on top of Hale.

"I caught you," Hale said once he caught his breath.

Marcie shrugged, "I guess."

"Nice flip there Marcie."

"You were going to crush me if I didn't," Marcie said.

Hale smiled up at her, "So I can sketch you now?" He asked.

Marcie smiled, "I guess."

Hale reached up and brushed back a piece of Marcie's curly, red hair, his dark eyes meeting her grey ones.

Marcie smiled, the heat rushing to her cheeks.

"Your hair, it's so pretty."

Marcie looked at Hale, "Thanks," Then she looked down at the collar of his blue shirt. "Hale, can I tell you something."

Hale nodded, "Yea. Sure what is it Marcie?"

Marcie stared at the collar of his shirt, "It's just... I really... like you," She spit out real fast.

Hale took a deep breath and his eyes grew huge.

And that's when Marcie kissed him.

Kissed him right on the lips.

"Marcie?" Hale muttered from under her kiss.

Marcie pulled back, got one look at his face and jumped up, "I-I'm sorry!"

Hale sat up, "Marcie!" He grabbed her wrist.

Marcie yanked away, "No!" She took off running and in a flash was down on the other side and in other second across the parking lot, running past Hale's car.

Hale stared at the dust as it swirled in the air from Marcie taking off. "But Marcie," He said to the air.


	10. Chapter 10: Avoiding Hale

Chapter Ten:

For the next days following the kiss, Marcie spent her time finding anyway possible to avoid talking to Hale.

She ate all meals in her room, with the door locked, she had the team do groups, not one on one with the leader, and Marcie would come it at strange hours to get ready for the day ahead.

Now this didn't always work.

Like one time, Marcie was coming in at three in the morning, when she walked into the kitchen to grab some food. Hale was up and in the kitchen getting stuff to take care of Vanessa, who had fallen sick the night before. Marcie had flipped out and quickly ran to her room, locking the door, and forgetting all about eating.

"Why, why did I have to kiss Hale?" Marcie asked her wall.

It didn't respond.

LIDILIDI

"Okay guys that's a warp for today!" Marcie called.

The team broke off and started grabbing their stuff, Marcie smiled and nodded and then turned and pushed the door opened. It was time to go home and plot how to avoid Hale some more.

And she would of made a clear get away, if Zuri hadn't suddenly come through the wall and stepped in front of her.

"What is your problem with Hale?" Zuri asked as she turned herself solid.

Marcie shrugged and slid past Zuri, "I don't have a problem with Hale."

Zuri stepped in front of her, "Uh, that's not what Hale is thinking. He thinks you're mad at him. Or not mad, it's weird. I see you guys hung out in his mind. You got ice-cream and drove but when you stop, I can't see anything else. He blocked that part. And in your mind, nothing."

Marcie frowned, "I thought you said you didn't read team's minds."

"I don't, normally. But something was totally up, so I took a peek."

Marcie crossed her arms, "Nothing is wrong."

Zuri crossed her arms, "Uh huh? Then go talk to Hale."

Marcie shook her head, "I have to go home. Mom and Dad are going out tonight and I have to watch Norah."

Zuri shook her head, "Lair. You are going home to watch late night television and eat the last bag of popcorn. I read your mind."

Marcie stuck out her tongue, "Sometimes I hate having a mind reader for a best friend."

Zuri nodded, "So what's really going on?"

Marcie shook her head, "Nothing."

"Uh huh. Sure. Then why aren't you talking to Hale. We both know you have a huge, mega crush on him."

Marcie rolled her eyes, "I have to get home or Parker will eat all the popcorn."

"No he won't. He has practice with your mom."

Marcie threw up her arms, "Okay," She slid past Zuri and started fast walking down the hall.

Zuri followed, "Hale is really upset."

Marcie rolled her eyes, "Uh huh."

"Or not upset. Jealous? No that's not it either," Zuri bit her lip, "It's hard, I don't get his feelings. Maybe it's two feelings together?"

Marcie shrugged, "I don't know, go ask Hale! Yea, ask him. Not me!"

Zuri frowned, "What happened? Please tell me."

Marcie shut her eyes and locked her mind. She couldn't let Zuri know.

Zuri sighed, "You are evil."

Marcie shrugged and pushed open the set of doors in front of her, "See you tomorrow Zuri." Then she ran out into the night and took off down the road.

LIDILIDI

BEEP, BEEP!

Marcie moaned, she really hated having to get up at odd hours of the day. Today is was two-thirty a.m.

Marcie sat up and stared into the dark, "Two-thirty? What are you doing Marcie?" She asked.

Marcie sighed and slid out of bed and walked over to her closet, she grabbed her favorite purple top and a pair of black skinny jeans. Then she headed for the bathroom.

LIDILIDI

After her shower, Marcie trudged into the kitchen where she ate three bowls of cereal and a granola bar.

Then she slid on her sneakers and grabbed her bag. "It's so early,"  
Marcie muttered as she grabbed her house key off the coffee table. But she knew this was her life from now on, or till Hale and her got over this... yea it was her life from now on.

She sighed and opened the front door, time for work.

LIDILIDI

By the time Marcie got to Mt. Justice it was four in the morning and she was again hungry. And that meant risking a trip to the kitchen.

So Marcie ran down the hall and dumped everything in her room and then turned to run to the kitchen, but as she was spinning around she crashed into someone.

"Oh my god! Marcie! I'm so sorry."

Marcie blinked, Vanessa was standing over her, "It's okay. I'm fine," Marcie took Vanessa hand and stood up, "besides I wasn't looking where I was going."

Vanessa nodded and then she looked at Marcie, "Hey Marcie, not to be intruding, but, is, are you and Hale okay?"

Marcie gave Vanessa a look.

"I mean, Hale seems kind of out of it. And you, what are you doing at four? Marcie we all know you sleep late."

Marcie shook her head, "Maybe Hale is getting sick," She started down the hall, "And I had work to do."

Vanessa didn't move, "Do you love my brother?"

Marcie stopped, she turned around, "Why would you think I love your brother?"

Vanessa shrugged, "Because I think he loves you."

Marcie shook her head, "Your brother doesn't love me. I'm the leader of the team he is on. That's all I am to him." She turned back around.

"That's not true."

Marcie shook her head and continued walking, "Vanessa, I know what Hale thinks of me." Then Marcie took off.

Vanessa sighed, "If only."

LIDILIDI

The kitchen was empty, so Marcie threw herself down into one of the chairs and slammed her head down on the table.

She was stupid,

She had ruined her whole friendship with Hale with one kiss.

One kiss.

One moment in time.

Marcie hated herself. Hated.

It was her fault.

"_And Hale's."_ Marcie's brain chimed in.

Marcie rolled her eyes, "Yeah, whatever," She blinked, "And now I'm talking to myself." Marcie shook her head and stood up, it was time to raid the cabinets for breakfast.

In the cabinets, Marcie found cereal, crackers, granola, and cookies. Marcie stared at the cookies, "I am upset," She grabbed the cookies, "so cookies it is." She turned around and slammed the package on the table.

"You are mine cookies," Marcie laughed and tore open the package. She shoved two cookies into her mouth and then another and another.

"Don't you think you should save some for the rest of us?"

Marcie jumped and looked up.

And sure enough, there was Hale. Standing there all cool like, hands shoved into his pockets.

Marcie swallowed the cookies in her mouth, "I'm leader."

Hale nodded and pulled out a chair and sat down, he put his elbows on the table.

Marcie stood up, "I have stuff to do."

Hale frowned, "Marcie."

Marcie shoved the cookies back into the cabinet, "Can't talk. Bye!" She cried and tried to take off, but Hale grabbed her wrist.

"Marcie, please."

Marcie pulled her wrist away, "Can't got to go check on Parker! Bye!" Marcie cried and then spun around and ran out leaving Hale, once again, watching the dust settle.

**Author's Note: Happy Friday! **

** (Checked out my poll yet? If not go now!) **

** How was your fourth of July? I had to get up early the next day so I saw no fireworks. **

** Eh.**

** I'm not running on a lot of sleep these days.**

** WHOOP!**

** Yay for Lidi999 writing on no sleep.**

** Okay, so you guys were right when you said Marcie is going to avoid Hale. **

** Oh and by the way, I am writing the epilogue for this right now, though this is no where near the epilogue.**

** I really have no idea how long this story is going to be.**

** I don't plan ahead, I let what ever ideas hit me, hit me and I write them and they can change.**

** I'm not good with the whole rough draft and then finale.**

** Oh well.**

** PEACE!**


	11. Chapter 11: What is Going On?

Chapter Eleven:

It had been a long, long day and Marcie was drained. Juggling the team and avoiding Hale was so much work.

It was giving Marcie a head ache.

"We are done for today guys!" Marcie called and she turned around and walked out the door. Her head was pounding. She wanted to get home and lay down and die. "Maybe I can take tomorrow off," Marcie muttered.

She headed down the hallway to her room, focusing on getting her bag and getting home when she glanced up.

Vanessa was leaning against Marcie's door, clutching a piece of paper. She looked up and spotted Marcie. She waved.

Marcie sighed and hurried to her, "What, what form do you need me to fill out?"

Vanessa bent her eyebrows and then shook her head, "No! This paper, isn't for you. I mean it is, but not a form."

Marcie sighed, "Vanessa my head is pounding and unless you want me to throw up all over you I would recommend wrapping this up. What's the paper?"

"It's a letter from Hale. Please just read it."

Marcie shook her head, "Vanessa, I have to get home. I seriously feel like I'm going to die."

"Just take the letter, please, read it later," Vanessa begged.

Marcie sighed and grabbed the letter out of her hand, "Fine, now let me go to my room! Let me get out of here."

Vanessa stepped away and Marcie walked into her room and grabbed her bag and tossed the letter down on her desk among the other papers, "I'll read it later," She promised herself. Then she walked back out of her room, "Bye Vanessa," She muttered and then she was off heading home.

LIDILIDI

When Marcie opened her bedroom door she threw her bag down and threw herself into bed.

She pulled the covers over her head and stared into the darkness, her head was still pounding, but she could tell it was slowly going away.

And slowly it did and then Marcie fell fast asleep.

LIDILIDI

"Marcie are you ever going to get up?"

Marcie bolt up in bed and blinked, her mother was standing there, in a old t-shirt and sweats her hair undone.

"What time is it?" Marcie asked jumping out of bed.

"Almost time for you to leave."

Marcie cursed under her breath, "But, I had my alarm..." She trialed off, she hadn't set her alarm because her head had hurt so much. "GOT TO GO!" Marcie ripped her clothes off the hanger and ran out of the room.

LIDILIDI

Marcie managed to make it to the cave three minutes before starting time, which meant everyone was there. And Marcie was on high alert for Hale as she dashed to her room.

"Marcie!"

Marcie jumped and spun around, Vanessa was standing there. Marcie let out a breath, "Vanessa!"

Vanessa nodded, "Marcie, did you read the letter?" She asked.

Marcie bent her eyebrows, "Huh?"

"The letter, the one I gave you last night from-"

"Oh that, uh. No, I mean I'll get to it! I'm late, or running late. Got to go!" She slid past Vanessa and hurried down the hall.

"Read it Marcie!" Vanessa called after her.

Marcie waved her hand, "Yea! Yea!" And then she turned the corner and through open her down. She threw down her bag and wrapped her hair up in a ponytail, not even glancing at the papers on her desk she turned and ran out of the room and back down the hall.

Marcie busted through the doors of the training room, panting and scanned the faces of the team and rolled her eyes, "Where's Parker?"

The team looked around and then shrugged.

Marcie took and deep breath, "Wait here, I'll go locate him." She turned and hurried out of the room, but it didn't take her long to tell some one was trailing behind her. They were trying to match her foot steps, but were a second off.

Marcie stopped and bit her lip, "Who ever you are, I'm giving you a few seconds to turn around and get out of here. Then I'm going to turn around and beat the snot out of you."

No steps were made.

Marcie took a deep breath again and turned around.

"Hi."

Marcie frowned, it was no criminal, just Hale, "I thought I told the team to stay in there."

"You did."

"That was leader commands. When a leader tells you stay put, you stay. What if I was testing you, you would of failed."

Hale frowned, "What's your problem Marcie?"

Marcie rolled her eyes, "Like you don't know."

"I don't."

Marcie shook her head, "Get back with the team. Now. That's an order," She spun around.

Hale put his hand on her shoulder, "Marcie."

"Go!"

"But-"

"I said go."

Hale removed his hand and stuck it in his pocket. "Ok," He whispered and turned around and walked down the hall, not even glancing back.

Marcie shook her head and pressed her back against the wall and shut her eyes.

What was going on?

**Author's Note: I love you all. **

** In a we only know and talk to each other through the internet and I really hope you aren't some creep, stalker, freak who knows where I live kind of way. **

** Marcie West Status compared to my most popular stories Life Without You, Poor Artemis, and Percy Jackson and the Hogwart Kids.**

** Marcie: Reviews: 38 - Favs: 15 - Follows: 21**

** Life With Out You: Reviews: ****116**** - Favs: 50 - Follows: 59**

** Poor Artemis: Reviews: ****109**** - Favs: 43 - Follows: 56**

** Percy Jackson and the Hogwart Kids: Reviews: ****87**** - Favs: 53 - Follows: 38**

** So it's not there yet, but it's getting there.**

** Also the camp I'm going to will be over next Friday.**

** And then I have a week and a half before Marching band. **


	12. Chapter 12: Sick Day

Chapter Twelve:

Marcie was still sitting against the wall, right where she had yelled at Hale. She knew time had passed, but she didn't feel like moving. Nope, not moving.

"Marcie? Marcie!"

Marcie sighed and pulled her knees to her chest.

"Marcie, MARCIE! There you are!"

Marcie looked up as Zuri lowered herself in front of her, "Parker was in the bathroom."

Marcie nodded.

Zuri smiled, "So come on," She started to stand up but stopped when she saw Marcie didn't move, "Are you okay?"

Marcie shrugged.

"Do you not feel good? I heard you had a really bad headache yesterday. Maybe you are getting sick, maybe you should go home."

Marcie nodded, "I don't feel good," She stood up, it wasn't a total lie that she didn't feel good, her head did still hurt a little.

Zuri stood up to and hugged her, "Go home. We can deal without you."

Marcie nodded and hugged Zuri back, "Thanks Zuri, thanks a lot."

Zuri nodded, "Now go home."

Marcie turned and walked down the hall towards her room and then in her room she grabbed her bag.

"Bye!" Zuri called as she headed back to the training room.

Marcie nodded, "See you."

Zuri gave her a smile and opened the doors to the training room.

LIDILIDI

Marcie opened the doors to her house to find it was dark. She sighed, "Guess mom and dad are out."

She placed her bag on the floor and headed up to her room. She threw herself down on the covers and shut her eyes.

_"Worst day EVER!"_

LIDILIDI

Marcie had been laying in bed forever when she realized it wasn't her ear ringing but the home phone, "Uh!" Marcie moaned as she rolled out of bed and dragged her down to the kitchen.

"Hello?" She answered without checking the caller I.D.

"Marcie! Hi honey, I heard you went home sick."

"Hey mom," Marcie muttered.

"Marcie, hi. Are you feeling okay? I'm sorry we aren't home, your father and I had to go have this thing with the government about heroes. But I can sneak out now if you need me."

"No. I'm fine mom. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure baby girl?"

"Yes. Do you want me to pick Norah up from daycare?"

"Oh would you? That be great."

"I love you mom."

"Love you too Marcie! There's some green tea in cabinet! Oh! Got to go!"

There was a click and Marcie sighed. She set the phone down. "Green tea?" She shrugged and walked over to cabinet. Tea is was.

LIDILIDI

Marcie was sitting on the sofa flipping through the television, sipping on her tea. "Nope, seen that, bore, news, stupid, day time drama? What am I fifty?"

Marcie clicked off the television and sighed. She leaned over and set her tea on the coffee table and grabbed her cell. She looked at the time, Two-Thirty. She didn't have to get Norah till three.

Marcie shrugged, maybe if she started walking, not run, she could make it there. She stood up it was better than day time television.  
LIDILIDI

When Marcie arrived at the daycare all the kids where sitting on the floor holding a juice box. Marcie picked Norah out in seconds.

Norah looked up when she heard the door close, "Mar, Mar!" Norah cried she stood up.

The daycare lady looked up her mouth opened to tell Norah to sit but then she saw Marcie, "Oh hello there."

Marcie smiled, "Hey, I'm here to pick up Norah."

The lady nodded, "And you are?"

"Marcie West, Norah's big sister."

Norah walked over to Marcie and held up her arms, Marcie bent down and picked her up, "Hi little monkey."

The daycare lady nodded, "Ok. See you Norah."

"Bye, bye," Norah said.

Marcie smiled, "Thanks." Then she turned and walked out the door.

As soon as they were outside Norah looked at Marcie, "Why you pick me up? Where is mommy?"

"I wasn't feeling good earlier so I went home. Mommy and daddy are in a meeting, but they send love."

Norah shifted and wrapped her arms around Marcie's neck, "Oh."

Marcie smiled, "Hey Norah,"

"Yea?"

"Do you want to do something special? But you have to not to tell mommy."

"Yea!"

"You promise?"

"Yes! I promise!"

"Then how'd bout we go get some ice-cream, little monkey?"

Norah's eyes brightened, "Ice-cream? Yes! Yes!"

Marcie beamed at her little sister, "Okay. We'll get ice-cream."

LIDILIDI

When they got to the ice-cream parlor, Marcie held Norah at the glass, "What flavor do you want Norah?" She asked.

Norah's little eyes scanned the different ice-creams, "Uh," She pointed, "Cookie dough!"

Marcie smiled and looked up at the lady, "One small cookie dough and one small mint chocolate chip please."

The lady nodded and Marcie set Norah down, "I have to pay Norah, go pick out a table for us ok?"

Norah nodded and trotted off to a table.

Marcie walked over to the counter and paid for the ice-cream and the lady handed her the two cups with a plastic spoon stuck in each. Marcie grabbed a couple of napkins and then walked to the table where Norah was sitting.

"Here you go," Marcie said sitting the cup of ice-cream down in front of Norah.

Norah grabbed the spoon and stuck it in her mouth.

Marcie rolled her eyes, "You are going to need this," She said sitting a napkin beside the cup.

Norah looked up, "Can I taste yours?"

Marcie pulled her spoon out and held it to Norah, "Sure."

Norah licked the ice-cream off the spoon and smiled, "That's good."

Marcie suck the spoon back in the ice-cream, "It is. Now eat yours before it melts."

Norah nodded, "Okay," And she took a big spoonful.

Marcie laughed, "It's all over your face Norah," Marcie picked up a napkin, she rubbed it on Norah's face, "There we go."

Norah giggled and Marcie shook her head, "You are too cute Norah."

Norah smiled, "I know."

Marcie shook her head, "I love you baby sis."

"I love you too."

LIDILIDI

Soon Marcie and Norah were done with ice-cream, "Carry!" Norah cried.

Marcie sighed, "How about a piggy back? That will make it easier for me to carry you."

Norah nodded and Marcie lifted her, Norah wrapped her arms around Marcie's neck, "Ready?" Marcie asked.

"Yep."

Marcie smiled, "Here we go!" And she took off running down the street.

LIDILIDI

Marcie opened the front door, Norah still on her back, "Anyone home? Mom, dad, Parker?"

"In the kitchen!" Parker called.

Marcie set Norah down and took her hand, together they walked into the kitchen. "Hey there Parker," Marcie said ruffling Parker's hair.

Parker looked up from his bowl of cereal, "Hi. We missed you today."

Marcie opened the fridge, "Uh huh," She grabbed the orange juice carton.

"Yea."

Marcie grabbed two cups out of the cabinet, "So who took over?" She poured juice into the first cup and handed it to Norah.

"Zuri."

Marcie poured herself a cup and closed the carton, "Yea? That's cool."

"You feeling better?" Parker asked.

"Yep, well kind of," Marcie said taking a sip out of her cup.

Parker sighed, "Please be better, I mean Zuri is cool, but you make practice fun."

Marcie laughed and hugged Parker, "I love you too little bro."

Parker turned and looked at her, "I never said that."

Marcie ruffled his hair, "Sure you didn't," She laughed and headed up to her room.

"I didn't!" Parker yelled.

Marcie rolled her eyes, "Yes you did!" She called and then she shut her bedroom door.

**Author's Note:**

** HELLO THERE!**

** Yeah, I've been super busy, but camp is over. **

** And now I have tons of stuff to do.**

** Whoop.**

** So sorry if chapter thirteen takes awhile to be put up.**

** -Lidi999**


	13. Chapter 13: Jerks

Chapter Thirteen:

"Marcie! You're back!" Zuri cried as Marcie walked into the kitchen.

Everyone sitting at the table looked up, "Hi," Marcie said.

"You feeling better?" Vanessa asked.

Marcie nodded, "Yep."

Hale looked up from the table, his eyes seemed to look straight through Marcie, "What was wrong?"

"Headache," Marcie muttered.

Hale nodded and stood up and walked out of the room.

Marcie rolled her eyes and opened the cabinet, she grabbed a granola bar and walked out.

Vanessa looked down the table, "What's their problems?"

Zuri shrugged and stood up, "He's your brother."

Vanessa looked at Parker, "Parker?"

Parker jumped, "Oh no! I have no idea! Leave me out of this."

Vanessa sighed and opened back her book, "Never mind then."

LIDILIDI

Marcie was sitting on her bed chewing the last little bit of granola. Just thinking in silent.

What the heck was wrong with Hale.

Other than, you know she had kissed him and now he probably hated her guts.

Yea other than that.

Marcie swallowed her granola and threw herself back onto her pillows.

LIDILIDI

Marcie walked through the training room doors as she pulled up her hair. She smiled, "Hey guys."

The team looked up.

"Today we are going to do a little hand to hand combat, I'm going to pair you with a partner, but when I blow this whistle," Marcie held up the whistle that was on a string around her neck, "you are going to switch partners. Just so you know what it's like to fight different people in the same time span."

The team nodded and Marcie bent over and picked up the clipboard, "Okay so here, Parker and Will, Zuri and Janette, Vanessa and Ben, Sander and Hale, and Farah and I."

Everyone moved to stand in front of their partner and Marcie stuck the whistle in her mouth and blew. And then everyone was off.

Will let off an evil laugh and dived for Parker, Parker screamed, like a girl, and yanked and arrow. But it was too late Will grabbed Parker and slammed him to the floor.

"Parker! Don't reach for the bow! Just slam a gas arrow over his head!" Marcie cried and she ducked a punch from Farah. She rolled and popped up behind Farah she kicked Farah and Farah fell face forward.

Marcie rolled her eyes and grabbed her whistle and blew. Everyone ran and Zuri ended up in front of her.

"Hi best friend," Zuri laughed.

Marcie rolled her eyes, "Whatever I can take you," She blew her whistle. Zuri grabbed for Marcie but Marcie raced away.

Zuri rolled her eyes, "Oh yea. That move? Then watch this," And with that Zuri disappeared.

Marcie gasped and then she felt a fist connect with her cheek, "AH!" She cried and she fell.

Zuri turned visible and put her foot on Marcie's chest, "Told you."

Marcie grabbed her ankle and flipped her, "AH!" Zuri screamed. Marcie jumped up. "I'm still faster," She laughed and with that she blew her whistle again.

Zuri sat up and rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I'll get you next time."

Marcie smiled, "Okay best friend. Good luck!"

Zuri ran off and Marcie shook her head, she stepped forward to locate someone, but a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"I haven't blow my whistle y-" Marcie stopped because the hand was on the arm that belonged to Hale.

Marcie rolled her shoulder, "What? Did you get hurt? Stop staring."

Hale sighed, "Everyone else has a partner, you are the only one," He said, all while looking at the ceiling not Marcie.

Marcie rolled her eyes, "Okay? Back up. And I'll go easy on you okay?"

Hale backed up, "Whatever."

Marcie picked up the whistle, "Ready?"

"When ever you are."

Marcie blew the whistle and Hale lunged, Marcie rolled her eyes and side stepped. He landed on his stomach but quickly jumped back up. He threw a punch.

Marcie jumped and rolled under Hale, "What's your problem why are you being such a-"

"Jerk?" Hale asked as he ducked Marcie's foot, "Old move."

"Uh yea," Marcie sneered she aimed again, "what's your problem?"

"What's yours?" Hale said, he ducked and rolled.

Marcie spun around, "What? What do you mean?" Marcie asked, she threw another punch this one hit Hale in the cheek.

Hale grunted, "You know what I mean." He kicked.

Marcie jumped over his leg and grabbed his arm, she twisted it behind his back, "No I don't." She let go and kicked him behind the knee.

Hale fell on his stomach and rolled over but didn't get up, "Then which one of us is to blame."

Marcie leaned over him, "You. I have no problem." She grabbed the whistle and blew hard, "Lunch break!" She yelled.

Marcie shot one glare at Hale and then shook her head and walked out of the room.

"Idiot," She hissed under her breath.

LIDILIDI

"Great job today guys, have a nice weekend," Marcie said.

Zuri gasped along with others, "You're giving us the weekend off?"

Marcie nodded, "Some of us," She glared at Hale, who rolled his eyes, "need it to figure some things out."

Janette rolled her eyes, "Like you?"

Marcie shook her head, "Do you want training Janette? Because I get up at three a.m. just for you."

Janette ducked her head.

Marcie nodded, "That's what I thought. I'll see you guys Monday." And with that the team grabbed their belonging and headed out, Marcie too.

"Marcie wait up!"

Marcie turned around, Parker was running towards her, "What Parker?"

"Can you tell mom I'll be home a little late?"

"Uh why?" Marcie asked giving her little brother a look.

"Well, I was going to stay and train a little bit more."

"Without mom?"

"Sander was going to show me moves his dad showed him."

Marcie sighed, "Okay, but don't let Janette turn you into a toad."

Parker gave Marcie a quick hug, "Thank you!"

Marcie ruffled his hair, "Have fun."

Parker smiled, "I will."

And with that Parker turned and ran back down the hall, leaving Marcie alone.

**Author's Note: I'm sitting here, like debating. I wondering if I should add on to this chapter, or not.**

** Not.**

** HAPPY CHAPTER THIRTEEN!**

** Thanks for all the reviews and favorites (Both Author and Story) and alerts. You guys are AMAZING! **

** Ok.**

** -Lidi999**

** Chapter fourteen will be up... uh, soon. **

** DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON MY POLL! **


	14. Chapter 14: Before They Fall

Chapter Fourteen:

Marcie took her time walking home, kicking away pebbles and just thinking. She really hated how everything was turning out, but she didn't know how to fix it. Every talk with Hale turned to a screaming match and one or the other storming away.

Marcie dug around in her pocket and pulled out her key, she stuck it in the door. "Mom! I'm home"!

"In the kitchen honey!"

Marcie set her bag down and walked into the kitchen.

"Mar, Mar!" Norah cried.

Marcie smiled, "Hi Norah."

Artemis looked up, "Oh hey Marcie," She looked around, "Where's parker?"

"He stayed later for training with Sander."

Artemis nodded, "And how was your day honey?"

"Long, but fun."

Artemis smiled, "That's good."

Marcie looked around, "Where's dad?"

Artemis rolled here eyes, "I accidently let him lift the cloth in the garage."

"The one that's hiding his old bike?"

"Yep, and now he's out there trying to get it to run again."

"What did dad even need with a bike?" Marcie asked.

Artemis laughed, "It was his cover, not as noticeable if he's riding a bike."

Just then there was a banging from the garage followed by Wally screaming. Artemis rolled her eyes and Marcie smiled, "I'll go make sure he's okay."

"Thank you."

Marcie walked out of the kitchen and to the garage door, "Dad?" She asked.

Wally looked up, "Oh hey Marcie."

Marcie stepped out into the garage and shut the door, "Hi Dad, you okay."

Wally waved the wrench he was holding, "Fine. It's just this stupid bike."

"That's your old one right?" Marcie asked, walking towards him.

Wally pulled her into a side hug, "It is, how'd you know?"

"Mom."

"Oh, I thought Nightwing might of been actually teaching you something."

Marcie laughed, "Dad, why are you trying to fix it?"

Wally smiled, "I thought you, or maybe Parker could use it. Probably Parker."

Marcie looked at the bike, "But it's still your colors."

Wally shrugged, "Eh, and wait you don't want to be the same colors as your old man?"

Marcie laughed, "Not at all daddy. I was actually thinking I be yellow and green?"

Wally beamed, "So both your mother and I."

"Yea."

Wally laughed, "That's my girl."

Marcie smiled, "Thanks dad."

Wally hugged Marcie again, "Tell your mother I'll be in for dinner in a few."

Marcie nodded, "Can do." Then she headed back inside.

"Is he alright?" Artemis asked when she heard Marcie come back into the kitchen.

"Fine. He just hates the bike."

Artemis shook her head, "That man."

"You are the one who married him and he says he'll be in for dinner in a few."

Artemis nodded, "Okay."

Marcie nodded, "I'm going to go up to my room."

"Ok."

Marcie headed back towards the front door and just as she hit the first step, the door flew open. Marcie jumped and spun back around, just to face Parker.

"Marcie!" He cried.

Marcie rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag, "Have fun?"

"Yes, and look what I found!" Parker said, he waved a piece of paper in front of Marcie, "A love letter from Hale to you."

Marcie gasped, "You, DWEEB! You were- you read it?"

Parker shook his head, "Not yet."

Marcie snatched it from him, "Dweeb, stay out of my room. What were you doing in there anyway?" She growled shoving the paper into her bag.

"Well Sander and I got into a fight about who was more skilled so we went looking for those papers you graded us on."

"Those are top SECRET!"

"Yea, we couldn't find them, but I found that."

Marcie shook her head, "You stay out of my room, or at practice I'm going to make your life dreadful. You hear me?"

Parker looked at his sister, who he had never seen so mad at him, and nodded, "Yea."

Marcie clutched her bag tight and stormed up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door behind her.

She tossed her bag in the closet and slammed that door and then threw herself down on to her bed, "Stupid brother!" She muttered.

Marcie crossed her arms and laid against her pillows and stared irritably at the ceiling like it was going to give her all the answers.

"Stupid idiots," Marcie muttered and she rolled over and closed her eyes before the tears could fall.

**Author's Note: Hello. **

** Okay so to tell you the truth, I got ahead of myself. I have the ending written and the epilogues (Yes epilogues.) planned. **

** Still missing Young Justice. Though it's getting closer every day! **

** OH! I know! Marcie told her dad her colors are going to be yellow and green. The picture for this story is bad but it's something I made. It says Marcie West in green and it's on a yellow background. **

** Okay the next chapter will be up soon.**

** -Lidi999**


	15. Chapter 15: Lazy Saturday

Chapter Fifteen:

That night Marcie had terrible, terrible dreams. And the worst one was the last.

Marcie was standing in a dark room, "Hello?" She called, but no one answered. And then out of no where an elephant was sitting on her chest. She couldn't breath.

And then there was Hale.

"Hale! Hale! Help!" She cried.

Hale looked down at her and laughed, "No."

Marcie wiggled, but the elephant wouldn't move. "I-I can't breath!"

Hale smiled evilly, "Good."

"No!" Marcie cried.

Hale shook his head, "Marcie," He whispered, "Marcie, Marcie."

"MARCIE!"

Marcie gasped and opened her eyes.

"Marcie!"

Marcie shook her head and looked, Norah was sitting on her chest, smiling down at her. Marcie sighed, "Norah? What are you doing silly?"

Norah slid off of Marcie's chest and sat on the edge of Marcie's bed, "Mommy told me to wake you up."

Marcie looked at the clock, ten thirty, "Where is mom?"

"Her office."

Marcie slid out of bed and picked up Norah, "Then let's go see her," Marcie walked out of her bedroom and down the hall, "Mom?" She asked as she pushed open her mother's office door.

Artemis looked up from her computer and blinked, "Oh hi there sleepy head."

"Morning mom," Marcie said as she held Norah out to her.

Artemis took Norah and kissed her on the top of her head, "Thank you Norah."

Norah smiled, "You're welcome mommy."

Artemis pulled Norah to her chest and hugged her, then she looked up at Marcie, "So you gave the team off today?"

Marcie nodded.

Artemis shook her head, "You are such a nice leader."

Marcie nodded again, "I try."

Artemis looked back at her computer screen, "Well I have _another _meeting downtown later and your father took Parker out for some training. So your going to be home alone."

Marcie shrugged, "That's fine."

Artemis smiled, "I love you Marcie."

"Love you too mom."

Artemis smiled, "Don't stay in the house all day."

Marcie nodded, "I won't."

LIDILIDI

Twelve-Thirty.

Marcie was still at home, laying on the sofa her laptop in her lap with a bag of potatoes chips. Staring at the television. She was being totally lazy.

Well then the phone rang.

"Uh!" Marcie moaned as she rolled off the sofa and grabbed the phone, "Hello?" She asked.

"Marcie! Why are you still at home?"

"Mom? How'd you know I'm still at home?"

"You picked up the phone," Artemis said.

Marcie rolled her eyes, "Next time I won't."

"Get outside."

"No, this is my lazy Saturday! Let me be lazy!"

"Are you eating the potatoes chips?"

"No."

"Marcie! I'll buy another bag on the way home. Get outside!"

"I will tomorrow! Oh! My show is back on! Bye momma love you!" Marcie cried.

"Marcie don't you-" Artemis started, but it was to late.

Marcie threw herself back on the sofa and turned up the volume. Lazy Saturdays were the best.

LIDILIDI

It wasn't long till laying on the sofa started to make Marcie sleepy and then soon she fell asleep. And she started to dream.

But this dream was much different from the ones she had, had the night before. In this dream, Marcie was watching herself.

She watched as she walked through a doorway, "I'm home!" She called.

"Mommy!" Marcie watched as herself looked down as a little girl with bouncy brown hair but simple grey eyes. She lifted the child.

"Hi sweetie!"

The little girl beamed, "Mommy!"

"Where's daddy?"

The little girl pressed her face into Marcie's shoulder, "The kitchen."

Marcie held her tighter and head down the hall and then she stepped into the kitchen, "Honey?"

Marcie could see a man, but he wasn't clear.

Then the man turned and what Marcie saw almost shocked her awake.

That man was Hale.

And the girl.

And she had...

Marcie wanted to wake up, wake up right then, but she could. The Marcie in the dream set the little girl on the floor and walked over to Hale. She gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Hi, how was today?" Hale asked.

"Boring. Got into a fight with a guy over if you need superheroes or not."

Hale laughed, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Marcie said as she sat down in a chair.

Hale looked at her, "I love you."

Marcie smiled, "I love you too."

LIDILIDI

Real Marcie woke up, sweat on her forehead. She looked around, still in her own living room, still on the sofa.

Marcie sighed with relief, that had to be worst then the dream with the elephant.

Married to Hale? With a daughter? What kind of dream was that. A nightmare. Marcie sat up and shut her laptop.

She grabbed the bag of potatoes chips and walked into the kitchen. She opened the cabinet and tossed the chips in. Then she glanced at the clock, it was three o'clock.

"Mom will be home soon," Marcie said to herself. She looked down at her pajamas, "I better get dressed."

LIDILIDI]

"Marcie! I'm home!"

"In the living room!" Marcie called.

Artemis rounded the corner and gave Marcie the evil eye, "Marcie didn't I tell you to get out?"

Marcie stared at her computer, "Uh maybe?"

"I did!"

"I'll get out tomorrow mom."

"You better. Sitting around all day isn't good for you."

"Mom, I'm normally training. Give me a break."

Artemis laughed and rubbed Marcie's head, "Only if you help me with dinner."

Marcie moaned, "No."

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, it won't kill you."

Marcie shut her laptop, "It might."

Artemis shook her head, "Get off that sofa little girl."

Marcie stood up, "I'm up, I'm up!"

"Now get into the kitchen!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"March solider! March!"

Marcie laughed and took off in a silly, out of time march to the kitchen. Artemis following right behind her.

**Author's Note: Unlike Marcie, I have not had a lazy Saturday. I went bowling, (I lost) I went to the library and then I'm writing this. Tomorrow I'm sleeping till noon. Okay, probably not. **

** Four days (Not counting today) till I have marching band camp.**

** Ah and then my friend is moving away, so we are throwing him a party.**

** Wow. I'm like super busy.**

** Ok next chapter up... sometime.**

** Roar.**

** -Lidi999**


	16. Chapter 16: Out

Chapter Sixteen:

"Artemis? Marcie?"

"In the kitchen!" Marcie and Artemis called at the same time. Marcie looked at her mom and laughed.

"Jinx," Artemis whispered as Wally entered the kitchen, Parker trailing behind him.

Wally kissed Artemis lightly and smiled at Marcie, "What you doing?"

"Cooking," Marcie answered.

Wally took a big sniff, "Smells yum! I'll go get Norah."

"You do that," Artemis said as Wally walked out of the room, "So Parker how'd it go?"

Parker moaned from the kitchen table, "I'm starving!"

Artemis shrugged, "Not what I asked, but I'll take that as you worked hard."

Parker nodded, "Feed me!"

Marcie rolled her eyes, "Hold on little monster. It's almost done!"

Parker wrinkled his nose, "Mom are you sure it's safe to let Marcie cook? She might poison me."

Marcie rolled her eyes, "Don't give me ideas."

"It's safe Parker, I'll even test your food for you if you want."

"I'm back!" Wally called as he walked into the room carrying Norah. He set Norah down in her highchair and then sat down across from Parker, "So when's chow ready?"

"Right now," Artemis said, opening the oven.

Marcie stepped back and Artemis set the hot dish on the counter. "Lasagna!" She cried.

Wally laughed, "I'll have the whole dish please!"

Artemis looked at Marcie, "Glad I made two."

LIDILIDI

After Dinner, it was Parker's turned to wash dishes so Marcie headed upstairs to her room.

And she had only been in her room a few minutes when there was a knock at the door, "Come in," Marcie said without looking up from her book.

Artemis pushed the door opened, "Hey, can we talk?"

Marcie sat up and put the book down, "Am I in trouble?"

Artemis shook her head and sat down on Marcie's bed. "Is something wrong?"

"With what mom?"

"You and Hale. I never hear about him anymore and he hasn't been over ever."

"Mom, we are both busy. You remember the team thing right? Lots of work."

Artemis gave Marcie a skeptical look, "Marcie."

"Mom."

Artemis sighed, "Okay, I'll believe that. Work. Busy. But if something _is_ wrong, please promise me you would come talk to me."

"I promise mom."

"I love you Marcie."

"I love you too mom."

Artemis stood up, "Don't stay up to late."

"Night."

"Night Marcie," Artemis said as she shut the door.

Marcie laid back against her pillows, "If you only knew mom."

LIDILIDI

In the morning the house was silent so Marcie slipped out of bed and down to the kitchen. There was note stuck on the fridge.

_Marcie, go outside today! Go for a jog! Laying around the house isn't good for you. _

_ -Mom_

_ P.s. I mean it! GET OUT!_

Marcie rolled her eyes and opened the fridge and pulled out the milk, "After breakfast," She muttered.

LIDILIDI

After breakfast Marcie wandered into the living room and stared the sofa, "I'm going to miss you dear friend."

Then she turned and headed back up the stairs, to her room, so she could get dressed.

LIDILIDI

Thirty seven minutes later Marcie was headed down the block. It had taken so long because multiple times Marcie stopped and stared at the sofa, wandering if you could get away with laying on it all day.

But she finally decided she couldn't and had grabbed her bag and her favorite flip-flops and headed out.

And at first she was just walking around and around, and her neighbors probably thought she was some kind of creep.

But then an idea on where to go hit Marcie and she turned and ran off at super speed.

LIDILIDI

Marcie slowly crept down the sandy hill, her ears open, eyes searching for signs of life. Signs of Hale.

When Marcie decided there was no one she walked over and sat down on the very same rock she had when Hale had shown her this place.

She let out a breath and stuck her feet in the water. Then she reached over and unzipped her bag, Marcie dug around till she found her book, she pulled it out.

"Now this is how to go out," She muttered to herself as she opened the book and laid back against the rock.

LIDILIDI

Marcie hadn't been reading long when she heard a twig snap from somewhere above. She jumped up and spun around. Yea, it could of just been an animal, but Marcie wasn't taking chances.

Another twig snapped this time closer.

Marcie froze and listened hard, she could hear breathing. Heavy breathing, like someone who had just finished running.

Marcie picked up her bag slowly and put in on her shoulder, then she crept slowly behind the tree. There she pressed herself against the tree and listened.

The footsteps, were quicker and then they stopped. "Hello?"

_"SHOOT! SHOOT!" _Marcie thought, that voice belonged to Hale. And she was stuck behind that tree.

Hale still move, "I can see your foot prints in the sand."

Marcie silently cursed herself, stupid she was stupid.

"I don't want to hurt you," continued Hale, "so come out from behind the tree."

Marcie rolled her eyes, he had no idea. But she had no choice so Marcie took a deep breath and stepped from out behind the tree.

**Author's Note: CLIFFY!**

** I know, I'm mean. **

** Review. (:**

** And I'll see with the next chapter. (That made no sense.)**

** -Lidi999**


	17. Chapter 17: Seriously

Chapter Seventeen:

Hale's mouth must of hit the ground, he looked so shocked, "Marcie?"

Marcie rolled her eyes, "Yep."

Hale blinked and his face lost the shocked look, back to the I don't care face he normally gave Marcie, "What are you doing here?"

Marcie shrugged, "Enjoying the peace? But don't worry, I was leaving anyway," She nodded to her bag on her shoulder, "bye."

Hale rolled his eyes, "Why do you always do this?"

Marcie stopped dead in her tracks, she turned to face Hale, "Do what?"

Hale waved his arms, "This."

Marcie sighed, "Uh. Leave? Or if your saying anything else, well that be your doing." She turned back around and started walking.

"Wait!" Hale cried, he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Marcie pulled back, "Don't touch me."

"Oh calm down."

Marcie crossed her arms, "What?"

"What?"

"You said wait. Wait for what?"

"Why are you acting like this Marcie?" Hale asked.

"Acting like what?"

"That!"

"Oh so I'm suppose to act different after you acted like a total jerk to me."

"You're the one who ran off at SUPER SPEED!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DIDN'T CHASE ME!"

Hale pressed his fingers to his temple, "My god, I can't run at super speed."

Marcie shook her head, "And then sending your sister with the stupid letter."

"The letter wasn't stupid! You wouldn't talk to me!"

"And you know what! I still don't want to!" Marcie turned away and started heading up the hill. Hale followed closely behind.

"You know you have a real problem Marcie!"

"And you don't?" Marcie asked as she reached the top of the hill.

"No."

Marcie rolled her eyes, "Wow you are a great liar, why wasn't that on your form?"

"I don't know, why wasn't drama queen on yours?"

"Oh so I'm the drama queen?" Marcie asked stopping and spinning around to face Hale.

"Yep."

"My god, you are _great_ with girls. You know that right?"

"And you are _wonderful _with guys."

"Why thank you," Marcie snapped.

Hale clenched his fist, "You kill me."

"Aw, like you don't me."

"What is your problem, like seriously?"

"Right now, you," Marcie spun around and started walking again.

Hale had to jog to keep up, "Okay, look I'm sorry. Just then I lost my temper,"

"Oh really?"

"but that's not the point. What do you want me to say? I'm like super confused at why you are so mad at me."

"You shouldn't be confused."

"But I am."

**(ATTENTION READERS: If you just scrolled past all the yelling up there you might want to start reading here.)**

Marcie rolled her eyes, "Okay. I tell you how I feel and yea at first I was like not going to talk to him, but then I was ready to talk. And you act all cold to me."

"You were acting cold first. And what about the letter?"

"What about the letter?" Marcie asked, placing her hands on her hip, "What about the stupid letter?"

"I-Wait you didn't read the letter, did you?"

"Of course not! I already knew what it said!" Marcie cried.

"Or did you?" Hale asked, "Where's the letter?"

"My bag," Hale snatched the bag off Marcie arm, "Hey! That's my bag!"

"Chill out for one second!" Hale muttered as he dug in Marcie's bag and then he yanked the letter out. He held it out to Marcie, "Read it."

Marcie crossed her arms, "Why?"

"Just, just read it."

Marcie reached out and yanked it from Hale's hand. She unfolded it and started to read it to herself.

_Dear Marcie, _It read.

_I'm sorry._

_ I'm sorry I have to write this into a letter and send it through Vanessa, but it's the only way._

_ You never let me reply when you told me you liked me. You just kissed me and ran. And then you were (and still are) avoiding me._

_ So I'm writing this letter to tell you how I feel about you Marcie. To tell you what I never got to say._

_ But first, you have to understand one thing._

_ That day, I first say you. Vanessa said for a moment I just stopped breathing, stopped moving, stopped everything._

_ I thought you were so beautiful. You are beautiful, and I was freaked. Why would a girl like you, pick a guy like me?_

_ And then I was so confused, were you treating me like that because I was a team member or because you liked me._

_ Until that day._

_ The day you kissed me._

_ And that day Marcie I wanted to kiss you back and tell you..._

_ Tell you.._

_ I love you Marcie West._

_ And one day I hope you'll feel the same way._

_ -Hale._

Marcie looked up and now it was her turn for her mouth to hit the ground, "You. I," She sputtered.

Hale nodded, "Yes?"

"You and. I. This."

Hale stepped closer to her, "Let me help," Then he leaned down and kissed her.

_"I have to be dreaming. Dreaming or dead. There is no way this is real!" _Marcie's brain screamed as Hale wrapped his arms around Marcie's waist.

And all to soon the kiss was over and Marcie blinked, "Wow."

Hale smiled, "So anything else to add?"

Marcie smiled back, "I love you too."

Hale sighed, "Hallelujah!"

Marcie laughed, "I feel so stupid. I'm so sorry Hale."

Hale pulled her against him, "Don't be I was stupid too. I should I of just yelled it out at practice one day instead of writing it in a letter."

Marcie giggled, "I might of kicked your butt for that."

Hale shook his head, "Yea, but it would of been worth it," He looked down at his watch, "Well it's only two, so."

Marcie crossed her arms, "Um did you forget?"

Hale bent his eyebrows, "Huh?"

Marcie sighed, "You have to ask."

Hale looked dumbfounded for another second and then gasped, "Oh!" He cried and took Marcie's hand, "Marcie West will you be my girlfriend."

Marcie laughed, "Yes!"

"Good, now let's get going."

Marcie nodded, "Okay."

LIDILIDI

When Marcie walked through her front door that night, she could hear plates clattering. Dinner had already started. Marcie smiled, "Come on." She crept down the hall and into the kitchen.

Artemis looked up as Marcie came into the kitchen, "I told you get out, but not be late."

Marcie smiled, "Sorry mom, but something big happened today," She turned around, "Hale?"

Hale walked into the room, "Hi Mr. and Mrs. West."

Artemis looked at Wally who shrugged, "So what's the big news?" Artemis asked.

Marcie smiled, a big smile, "Hale's my boyfriend."

No one moved, said anything, or changed facial expressions. "Aren't you guys shocked?" Marcie asked.

Artemis stood up and filled a plate, "No."

"What do you mean no?"

Wally shrugged, "Haven't you two been dating for awhile now?"

Parker laughed, "Yea, haven't you?"

Marcie stared at them, "He just asked me."

"I did," Hale said.

Artemis stopped her in tracks, "You can't be serious."

"But we are," Marcie said.

Artemis shook her head, "No you two are joking. You've been dating since that day Hale came over for dinner, maybe even before."

Hale shook his head, "No."

Artemis shot a look at Marcie, "Really?"

"I swear."

Wally started laughing, "Great joke! Great Joke!"

Marcie turned to him, "No seriously. I'm not joking."

Wally stopped and looked at Artemis. "Serious?"

"I swear, Hale swears too."

Hale nodded, "Yep."

Artemis rested against the counter, "I can't believe that."

Marcie stared at her, "What? Why?"

"Because you to are like super close."

Parker nodded, "Yea, I'm your own brother and I thought you two were dating."

Marcie shook her head, "Ok we weren't now we are. Clap or something."

Artemis banged her fork against the counter, "Yay! Now can we eat!"

Marcie looked at Hale, "You ready to eat?"

Hale nodded, "Yes please!"

Marcie laughed, "Okay."

LIDILIDI

After dinner Marcie and Hale went to sit on the back porch. "Today was crazy," Marcie said and she snuggled closer to Hale.

Hale wrapped his arm around her, "I know right," He buried his face in her hair, "and tomorrow we get to tell the team."

Marcie sighed, "Zuri is going to flip."

"Vanessa is going to flip."

Marcie laughed, "Yep. Tomorrow is going to be crazy."

Hale kissed her lightly on the cheek, "But I'll have you by my side."

Marcie blushed and buried her head into Hale's chest, "I love you," She muttered.

Hale laughed, "I love you too," He looked down at his watch and sighed, "It's getting late."

Marcie pulled back from his chest, "Aw."

Hale sighed, "I know, how about I come pick you up in the morning."

Marcie smiled, "That be great."

Hale stood up and Marcie scrambled to her feet after him, Hale hugged her, "Sweet dreams."

"You too."

Hale opened the back door, "Bye Marcie."

Marcie smiled, "Bye Hale."

LIDILIDI

That night Marcie laid in bed, but she couldn't sleep. She was just too freaking HAPPY!

Tomorrow she would tell the team and her and Hale could live happily ever after.

Ok not totally happily ever after, there would still be Janette, (Blah) school, and bad guys.

But you get the point.

**Author's Note: That's NOT THE END!**

** Or I would of wrote the end.**

** I have another chapter or two and then the epilogues. **


	18. Chapter 18: Shooting Star

Chapter Eighteen:

"You ready?" Hale asked from the driver's side.

Marcie turned to look at him, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Hale laughed, "You look like I'm taking you to your death."

Marcie bounced her heel against the floor, "Oh? Sorry."

"Don't be."

Marcie smiled, "What you tell your sisters?"

"Nothing about us and when I left to pick you up I told them I was running to the store first."

Marcie nodded, "Uh huh."

"You have your mind shut off to Zuri right?"

Marcie nodded again, "Yep."

"Good, because we are here."

LIDILIDI

Marcie took a deep breath and pushed open the training door. (Hale had gone in before her.) The team turned to look at who was entering.

Marcie shot a glance at Hale, who was standing against the wall, hands tucked in his pockets. Then she looked at the rest of the team, who was looking at her waiting for her to speak.

Marcie licked her lips and smiled, "Good morning! Today I have something big to tell you."

"My God. Not more of your _fun_," Janette moaned putting air quotes around fun.

Marcie rolled her eyes, "Fifty push ups Janette."

Janette gasped, "What?"

"Fifty push ups! Now!"

Janette rolled her eyes, "You can't-"

"I can and do it, or you can do a thousand."

Janette rolled her eyes and lowered herself to the floor. Marcie smiled, "Ok. Now that's over, back to my news," She beamed at the team, "Anyone want to take a guess?"

Zuri raised her hand, "We got a mission!"

Marcie sighed, "No, not that great."

The team sighed.

Parker rolled his eyes, "Marcie, just tell them."

Zuri spun on Parker, "You know!"

Parker nodded, "Yep and it's not that great. Kind of gross."

Marcie stuck her tongue out at Parker, "Shhh!"

Parker rolled his eyes, "Tell them or I'll do it!"

"You wouldn't!"  
"MARCIE AND-"

"SHUT UP!"

Parker sighed, "Okay."

Marcie rolled her eyes. "Just tell us," Zuri said, "because I can't seem to find this big news in your head."

Marcie smiled, "Okay, I am... dating Hale!"

The whole team sucked in air and then let it out.

"What?" Vanessa asked.

Hale pushed himself off the wall, "You heard her. We are going out." He walked over to Marcie and grabbed her hand.

"Since when?" Vanessa demanded.

"Yesterday," Hale said.

Zuri looked at Vanessa, "You didn't know?"

"You didn't?"

Vanessa and Zuri turned on Hale and Marcie. "I'm your best friend!"

"I'm your sister!"

Hale and Marcie started laughing, "I told you they were going to freak," Marcie said.

"I told you too."

Zuri ran up and grabbed Marcie in a hug, "I'm super happy for you!" She wailed.

Marcie brushed Zuri black hair out of her face, "Uh Zuri, I can't breath!"

Zuri let go, "But next time you call me right afterwards," She waved her finger in Marcie's face.

Marcie laughed, "Ok Zuri, okay."

Janette stood up, "Whoop freaking doo."

Marcie pointed at the floor, "Thirty."

Janette sighed and dropped back down.

Marcie smiled, "So who wants cake?"

"Cake?" Zuri asked.

Marcie nodded, "I asked your mom to make some."

Zuri smiled, "Okay then! CAKE!"

LIDILIDI

The table was roaring with chitchat... of everything. Even Janette looked not as angry.

And Marcie and Hale said side by side and neither one could stop smiling. "Oh please kill me now," Parker moaned, "I don't think I can eat!"

Marcie shot him a look, "Parker!"

Zuri nodded, "It's cute! Calm down Parker, one day a girl will love you."

Parker made a face, "Ew"

Marcie reached over and ruffled his hair, "Maybe you'll even have a pretty girlfriend that I can tell embarrassing stuff about you to. Oh and then you would get married and have two kids. My nieces! Name one after me."

Parker rolled his eyes, "Ew again. And why would I name one of my kids after you. Are you going to name one after me?"

Marcie shrugged, "Maybe."

"That means no."

Marcie started laughing, "I love you Parker."

Parker rolled his eyes and took a bite of cake, "Uh huh," He said threw a mouth of cake.

Vanessa shook her head and put her elbow on the table. Zuri smiled, "You all want to know what Vanessa is thinking?"

Vanessa jumped, "What! NO!"

"She's planning Marcie and Hale's wedding."

Hale looked at his sister, "Really?"

"No."

"Yes, and she was even counting out bridesmaids. She wants to be one."

Marcie laughed, "Ok, Vanessa I'll make you a bridesmaid even if I don't marry your brother."

Vanessa blushed, "Sorry."

Marcie shook her head, "It's okay."

Hale bumped his knee against Marcie's, "Guess that means I have to make Parker my best man?"

"No not really. I would make Zuri my maid of honor."

"What about Norah?" Parker asked.

"She'd be the not, but is maid of honor."

Parker shook his head, "That made no sense."

Marcie smiled, "I don't have to make sense."

Hale wrapped his arm around her and hugged her, "I love you Marcie."

"AWWWWWWW!" Vanessa and Zuri cried.

Marcie shook her head, "Grow up you two. And I love you too."

"AWWWWWWWWWW!"

"I said grow up!"

Vanessa fake dabbed at her eyes, "It's just so cute! Sniff, sniff."

Hale shook his head, "Are you going to always be like this?"

Vanessa looked at Zuri and both of them smiled, "Yes!" They answered together.

Hale sighed, "Oh boy."

Marcie laughed, "I know right."

LIDILIDI

Marcie was tossing paper plates and cup into the trash when some wrapped their arms around her, "You need to use super speed to do this."

Marcie turned around and put her hands on Hale's chest, "Uh, remember no training, what's the rush?"

Hale sighed and kissed Marcie's forehead, "Is it so bad I want to be with you?"

Marcie laughed, "So your going to be the clingy on in our relationship?"

Hale shook his head, "Nope."

Marcie smiled, "Okay, can you let go. I have to finish cleaning."

"I'll help," Hale said letting go. He picked up a paper cup and tossed it in the trash can, "Two pointer for Hale!" He cried.

Marcie rolled her eyes, "I thought you wanted to be a superhero, not a basketball player."

"It's just a backup job, you know if superhero fails."

"Or if we manage to lock up all the bad guys."

Hale shrugged and tossed another plate into the trash, "We may never do that."

"Eh at least we will never be bored."

"I can never be bored with you," Hale whispered suddenly closer to Marcie.

Marcie turned around and stood on her tiptoes and kissed him, "We are done."

Hale smiled, "Good, let's get going."

LIDILIDI

"Do you see any?"

"No."

"Aw."

"Wait! Look!" Marcie cried pointing up at the sky.

"A shooting star!" Hale smiled, "Make a wish."

Marcie closed her eyes and wished then she looked at Hale. Hale smiled, "So what you'd wish for?"

Marcie laughed, "I can't tell you that. It won't come true."

Hale nodded, "Uh huh."

Marcie smiled, "What _you _wish for?"

Hale shook his head, "Silly girl, I can't tell you."

Marcie laughed, "I know. I was just wondering."

Hale pulled Marcie closer, "You getting sleepy yet?"

Marcie shook her head, "Nope."

Hale nodded, "Then you want to go get a milkshake or ice-cream?"

Marcie pulled out her cell phone and looked at the time, "At midnight?"

Hale nodded, "Yep."

Marcie stood up, "We can raid the fridge at the cave, no one will be there."

Hale stood up, "I'm driving!"

Marcie rolled her eyes, "Duh."

Hale took her hand, "I love you."

Marcie bumped her shoulder against Hale's, "I love you too."

Hale nodded, "I know."

Marcie smiled, "Come on that ice-cream won't wait forever."

Hale laughed, "Okay."

And together Marcie and Hale headed off, hand in hand, to Hale's car.

**Author's Note: So this chapter was basically mushy stuff between Hale and Marcie. YAY!**

** Next chapter up when ever.**

** One more day till camp!**

** AH!**

** Okay.**

** Thank you all for the reviews. And once this story is done I'll get back to my other fanfictions I left. (:**

** -Lidi999**


	19. Chapter 19: I Can't Live Without You

Chapter Nineteen:

Years had pasted and the team had grown older. Some had drifted on to solo careers, such as Parker, (Or he was working on it anyway.) others were still close. Such as Hale and Marcie.

And it was Marcie and Hale's seven year anniversary, yet that morning when Marcie woke up, the house was empty.

"Hale? Hale! Ha-" Marcie stopped when she spotted a piece of paper stuck on to the kitchen cabinet.

_Marcie,_ It read.

_Meet me at our favorite spot. Love you._

_ -Hale._

Marcie rolled her eyes, "Oh Hale," She muttered. and headed off to get dressed.

LIDILIDI

Ten minutes later Marcie was walking down that same sandy hill, the same way she had seven years ago, "Hale?" She called.

There was no answer, Marcie looked around and then spotted it, a neon green sign was taped to the tree Hale had used to hide is sketch book in.

Marcie shook her head and walked over to the tree.

_**READ OUT LOUD! **_The title wailed.

Marcie sighed and started reading, "I, Marcie West, love Hale with all my heart and soul. He is the greatest guy ever and yes," Marcie frowned, "And yes? What's not mean?"

"It's an answer."

Marcie spun around and gasped behind her, or now in front of her, was Hale on one knee, holding a ring box.

"Marcie West, I love you so much. More then you will ever know. And I really think, I know, I would die without you by my side. So, Marcie, will you marry me?"

Marcie stared and then she started to cry, "Oh, Yes! Yes!"

Hale took Marcie's hand and slid the ring on her finger. He stood up and embraced Marcie in a hug, "I love you."

Marcie wiped away tears, "I love you too."

Hale smiled and kissed Marcie, "My wife, I like how that sounds."

Marcie leaned against him, "I-I'm so happy I don't even have words for it."

Hale smiled, "That's okay. But you know what, before we tell our parents, how about we go and get some ice-cream." **A.N. Yes everything is celebrated with ice-cream! Or at least with Hale and Marcie.**

Marcie laughed, "Okay. I would love ice-cream."

Hale pulled her against him**, **"Last chance to escape from me just pasted Marcie. And no running at the altar."

Marcie laughed, "Don't worry. I won't run."

Hale smiled, "Good, now let's go get ice-cream."

Marcie nodded and they started up the hill, "My mom is going to have a heart attack. Oh my god and then I have to go wedding dress shopping with her."

Hale laughed, "My mom and your mom are going to get along great."

"And then blow up our wedding ten times bigger then it has to be."

"It can't be that bad," Hale said.

Marcie shook her head, "You can't say that! The world will turn against us!"

Hale shook his head, "No it won't."

"Wait and see. Wait and see."

"I accept that challenge, my love."

Marcie shook her head, "Okay, but when my mother has this huge wedding with that weird third removed cousin I've never knew was alive, I'm blaming you."

Hale put up his hands, "I love you too Marcie."

Marcie laughed, "Sorry, just, it's a wedding is a big thing."

"And not for months Marcie, I just asked today. Wait a couple months till you can't get the right kind of flowers to stress, okay?"

Marcie smiled, "Okay."

"Good now, I'm starving let's go get some ice-cream!"

"Ice-cream it is!"

So Marcie and Hale climbed into the car and drove off, both smiling and laughing as they went.

**Author's Note: This is the last chapter, next comes epilogues. Yes epilogues, two to be exact. **


	20. Epilogue: Wedding Day

Epilogue:

Marcie West smoothed down her dress, it was tight fitting at the top but flowed out into a big skirt, little beads cover the top but the bottom was very pain. It looked beautiful. **(For a picture check the link down in the author's Note.)**

Marcie took a deep breath.

"You are going to be fine Marcie."

Marcie looked over at Artemis, "I know, I know."

"We are here for you honey," Wally said.

Marcie nodded, "I know," She closed her eyes and slowly counted to twenty, "I'm good."

Wally and Artemis looked at each other and smiled, "Well then honey," Artemis said, "we have a surprise for you."

Marcie bent her eyebrows, "A surprise?"

Artemis nodded and opened the doors to the room, "Come on in."

Marcie bent around her father, trying to see who Artemis was talking to, but she couldn't.

"Hey sis!"

Marcie gasped as a familiar figure entered the room, "Parker!"

Parker smiled and threw his arms around his big sister, "Hi there Marcie."

"Parker! I thought you weren't coming."

Parker shook his head, "Nope, I'm here. I couldn't miss my sister's big day, even for my career, and besides I'm Hale's best man."

Marcie hugged her brother again, "Parker! That's so sweet! I love you. And you better go get ready with the rest of the guys, but you do look so cute in your suit."

Parker rolled his eyes, "I'm not cute, I'm not eleven, I'm handsome. And I love you too sis."

Parker and Marcie hugged one more time and Parker walked off. Marcie turned to Artemis, "You too mom."

Artemis hugged Marcie and then Wally, "Love you."

"Love you too mom," Marcie said.

Artemis nodded and headed out the doors. Wally held out his arm and Marcie looped her arm through it. "Deep breaths."

"Yea, I know."

Slowly music rose from outside the door and Marcie could hear the steps of the bridal party walking down the aisle.

And then the music changed to an all to familiar march, Marcie and Wally stepped forward.

They walked out the door and Marcie suddenly felt like she was going to pass out, millions of eyes stared at her.

"Deep breath," Wally muttered and he stepped forward.

Marcie gave a small nod and instead of looking at all the eyes, she looked ahead to where Hale was standing.

Hale stood tall, in a simple black suit, he smiled at the sight of Marcie.

Marcie managed a weak smile back, why had no one told her getting married made people this nervous?

And was the aisle really this long? Yesterday it had been short, super short.

"You okay?" Wally muttered to Marcie.

Marcie took a deep breath, "Yes," She whispered back.

And then suddenly they were stopping. Wally removed his arm from Marcie's. Marcie smiled at her dad and gave him a hug. "I love you Marcie, you'll always be my little girl."

Marcie nodded, "I know dad," She turned around and quickly handed her bouquet of flowers off to her maid of honor, Zuri. "Thanks," She whispered to Zuri.

Zuri nodded and Marcie casted a quick glance down the line of bridesmaids.

After Zuri was Norah, beaming. Then stood Vanessa and Farah, and finally Janette. All wearing their matching purple bridesmaid dresses. (And before you ask, yes Janette was allowed to come. They were older and had stopped fighting.)

And then Marcie turned back to Hale. Hale gave her a smile, "I love you," He mouthed Marcie gave him a weak smiled, she was still so dizzy. And she could hear the priest talking but wasn't hearing anything. All she was thinking was, _"Oh my god! I'm marrying Hale! MARRYING!"_

She could only slightly hear herself say her vows and feel the tears pouring down her face as she said, "I do."

The priest said something else but Marcie was to focused on dabbing at the tears.

"I do," Hale said.

"Then you may kiss the bride."

Hale smiled and pulled Marcie to him. Marcie smiled back, "I'll love you forever," Hale whispered and then her kissed her.

Everyone busted into claps and cheers and Marcie and Hale pulled apart and turned to face everyone. Marcie looked over and her mother and Hale's mom were sobbing, both of them clutching each other crying, "Our babies!"

Marcie smiled as Hale took her hand and they started the walk back down the aisle and off to the reception.

LIDILIDI

The reception was a blur dinner was served and then the cake cut, Marcie managed to slam a good part of it on Hale's face because he had gotten some up her nose.

And then it was time for the two of them to dance.

Marcie followed behind Hale as he lead her out to the dance floor. Then he wrapped his arms around Marcie's waist and Marcie wrapped her arms around his neck. Slowly the spun around in a circle.

Hale smiled down at Marcie, "You look so beautiful."

"You look very handsome," Marcie said.

Hale twirled Marcie under his arm, "Can you believe it, you're mine forever."

Marcie laughed, "No, not really."

"You'll get used to it," Hale said as they did another big twirl, the music started to grow softer.

"You know after this you have to hand me off," Marcie said.

Hale sighed, "I know. Your dad and Parker already called a dance with you."

"I'll come back to you as quick as I can, till then don't let any other pretty girls steal your heart."

"One already has," Hale laughed as the music stopped and the dance floor flooded with people.

"I'll take her now."

Marcie turned around and there was Parker. Marcie smiled, "Okay," She gave Hale a quick kiss on the cheek, "No pretty girls!" She called as she turned and followed Parker.

When they got out Parker, who was now taller then Marcie, leaned down and hugged her.

"What was that for?" Marcie asked, "You have always been against hugs."

Parker smiled, "I'm loosing my big sister."

"Parker it's not like Hale hates you, you can come visit."

Parker shrugged, "Yeah I know, now let's dance."

Marcie smiled and took hold of her brother's hand, "On your lead."

Parker laughed and started moving in a simple one, two, three pattern. Marcie followed his lead easily.

And she was just laughing at Parker's face as they spun when she spotted something over Parker's shoulder, "Parker!"  
Parker stopped, "What?"

Marcie grabbed his shoulder and turned him around and pointed, "That."

That was the beautiful Norah with her bouncy, golden, curls dancing with the very handsome, deep brown hair, Ike.

"Looks like you and Zuri might be sister in laws in a couple years."

Marcie rolled her eyes, "Whatever Parker."

Parker laughed and took Marcie's hand again, "You know it's true."

LIDILIDI

After a dance with her father, Zuri, Vanessa, and Farah, Marcie finally made her way back to Hale.

"So any girls steal your heart?" Marcie asked as soon as she was in Hale's warm embrace.

"Nah, but did you see-"

"Ike and Norah? Yep, my baby sister is growing up."

Hale laughed, "It will be okay. You'll get Zuri as a sister in law."

"Would you and Parker stop that! They are still young."

"And so were we!"

Marcie took his hand, "I guess, but-"

"But what? Ike is a nice boy. And Norah has a good head on her shoulders and a big sister who beat up a boy who broke her heart."

Marcie and Hale started twirling in a circle and Marcie put her head on his chest, "Yeah, I guess you are right."

"I'm always right."

LIDILIDI

After more dancing photos were taken and Marcie chucked her bouquet up in the air and who did it land in the arms of? Norah. Who blushed and ducked her head. Hale elbowed Marie and started laughing, Marcie rolled her eyes.

And then the day was over, the wedding was done and Marcie changed out of her big wedding dress and into a light blue top and a white skirt and climbed in the car after Hale.

"Bye!" Zuri cried waving at Marcie.

Marcie smiled, "Bye!"

Parker came up to the car window, "See you soon sis!"

"Save the world while I'm gone Parker!"

Parker laughed, "Ok, I'll try."

Marcie smiled, "I love you."

"Love you too," Parker said and then stepped away from the window, Wally, Artemis, and Norah stepped up.

"Have fun honey," Artemis said.

"I will."

"You take good care of my girl!" Wally cried at Hale.

Hale smiled, "Okay, I will."

Norah smiled at her big sister, "Have fun Marcie."

"I love you Norah."

Norah nodded, "Love you too."

Artemis wrapped her arm around Norah's shoulder, "Come on."

Norah gave one last smile and stepped away from the car with Artemis and Wally.

Marcie rolled up her window and buckled her seat belt.

"Ready?" Hale asked her.

Marcie looked at him, "Yep."

And with that Hale and Marcie took off into the sunset.

Off into their new life.

**Author's Note:**

** So the first day of band camp was sweaty but fun and came home thinking, "Why, that's not that bad."**

** Woke up the next morning.**

** BAM!**

** Feels like some one beat me up.**

** I mean I hurt everywhere, my legs, back, ribs, shoulder, etc.**

** And then I had another day of camp on top of that. So yeah, I hurt.**

** And on top of Marching band, school starts back soon. UH! **

**Marcie's Dress: photographersweddingsss . ****com / wp - content / uploads / 2012 / 07 / Wedding - Dresses . jpg **

**Bridesmaids Dress: www. weddingdresseslux . ****com / purple - bridesmaid - dresses . html / boards - purple - bridesmaid - dresses**

** Be sure to take out the spaces.**


	21. Epilogue Two: Grandma and Grandpa

Epilogue Two:

"Are we there yet?!"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"I'm bored!"

"We'll be there soon!"

"How much longer?"

"Not long."

"Mom?"

Marcie twisted in the passenger seat, "Yes Misty?"

Her oldest daughter, at fourteen, pushed back her curly brown hair, "Are Uncle Parker and Aunt Norah going to be there?"

Marcie smiled, "Yes of course."

Misty smiled, "And Uncle Ike?"

Marcie laughed, "He is married to Norah so yes."

"What 'bout our cousins?" Asked Kelly, who was eight.

Marcie nodded, "They'll be there too."

"Uh no not Jenny!" Walter cried.

"Walter, Jenny is ten just like you."

"Yeah, but like a stalker. She follows me everywhere."

Marcie shook her head, "You'll live."

Randy wiggled in his seat, his little grey eyes met Marcie's "Mommy can I have juice?"

Marcie smiled at Randy, "Yes, Misty can you get that?"

Misty leaned down all and pulled out a juice box from the cooler, the stabbed the little straw into and then she passed it back to Randy, "There you go be careful."

"I'm not a baby!"

"Yes you are, you are only five," Marcie said.

Randy sucked on the straw and frowned but didn't say anything and Marcie turned back around.

LIDILIDI

"Just a few more minutes kids!" Marcie called.

"Finally," Misty sighed.

Marcie looked over at Hale, who was driving and smiled, "I think I'm as excited as the kids," She told him.

"But no one is as excited as your mother."

Marcie laughed, "She started cooking three days ago because she has to feed the speeders, Dad, Norah, Misty, Walter, Nick, Carrie, and me. And then everyone else."

Hale laughed, "Wow, that has to be enough food to feed three armies."

"For two years," Marcie smiled.

Hale turned off the highway, "Ok kiddies get ready!"

"Grandma!" Randy cheered.

LIDILIDI

Five minutes later Hale turned the van into the already packed driveway of Artemis and Wally's home.

"We are here!" Marcie cried!

"YAY!" The kids cried.

Marcie opened the car door and stepped out. Then she pulled open the side door. Walter and Kelly slipped out past her and ran to the front door. Marcie smiled and reached in the car and undid Randy's car seat buckle, "Come on buddy," She said lifting him in her arms.

Randy threw his arms around Marcie's neck, "Grandma?" He asked.

Marcie nodded, "Yep." She shut the door and walked back around the van to were Hale and Misty were waiting for her. The four of them walked up to the door.

Artemis, who had let Walter and Kelly in, was waiting. "Marcie! Hale! Misty! Randy!" She cried.

Marcie set Randy down and hugged Artemis, "Hi mom."

Artemis hugged Marcie back, "Hi Marcie," She looked down at Randy, "and you Randy have gotten so big."

Randy beamed, "Thank you grandma."

Artemis smiled and looked up at Hale, "Come on hug your mother-in-law."

Hale laughed and gave Artemis a light squeeze, "Hello Artemis."

Artemis laughed and looked at Misty, "Oh wow Misty, you are getting tall. And so beautiful."

Misty blushed, "Thanks grandma."

Marcie looked at her mom, "Where's dad? Parker, Norah?"

"The kitchen and the living room."

Marcie gave her mother another hug, "Thanks mom." Then she slid into the house and walked down the hall to the living room. She stepped inside the living and was greeted by two loud voices.

"Marcie!"

She was attacked by two different people.

"Norah! Parker!" She cried hugging her sister and brother.

Norah and Parker stepped back and smiled at their big sister. "Marcie!" Norah smiled.

Marcie laughed, "Hi. You two." She hugged bother of them again, "You look so much older."

Parker laughed, "And you don't?"

Marcie shook her head, "I've been twenty-one for my last couple of birthdays remember?"

Norah laughed, "We remember."

"Aunt Marcie!"

Marcie looked up to see Jenny and Nick come running into the room. "Hi!" Marcie cried as she hugged both of them, "Where's your dad?" She asked looking up at Norah.

"Ike is In the kitchen with dad," Norah answered rubbing Nick's head.

Jenny smiled, "Guess what Aunt Marcie!"

"What Jenny?"

"We got a kitty!"

Marcie looked at Norah, "Really?"

Jenny nodded, "Yes! Her name is Bon-Bon."

Jenny opened her mouth to speak but Norah let out a cry, "Misty!"

Marcie turned around, Misty was walking into the room with Hale, Artemis, Walter, Randy, and Kelly.

Misty smiled, "Hi Aunt Norah. Hey Uncle Parker."

Norah ran to Misty and hugged her and then she hugged Hale, "You treating my sister right?"

Hale laughed and hugged Norah back, "Yes and my you make me feel so old. I remember when you were just a baby."

Norah smiled and turned to Walter, Kelly, and Randy she hugged each of them.

Parker smiled at Kelly, "You look so much like your mom."

Kelly smiled her biggest smile, "I know, every one tells me."

Marcie laughed, "Yes they do," She turned to Parker, "So where are your kids?"

"Right here."

Everyone in the room turned around to face Parker's wife Andy. She was tall and skinny with simple brown hair and dark blue eyes. Behind her trailed her three kids, Audrey, Charlotte, and Felix.

Audrey smiled as she spotted Marcie, "Aunt Marcie!" She gave her a hug and then hugged Misty, "Hi."

Misty smiled at her cousin, "Hey."

Marcie shook her head and turned to Andy, "Hello," She gave her a hug.

Andy smiled, "Hi Marcie."

Artemis laughed, "So we are all here now, correct?"

Norah nodded, "Ike's just in the kitchen with dad."

"So then who's ready to eat?"

The room rang out with a chorus of, "Me!"

LIDILIDI

Seventeen people was a lot to fit at one kitchen table so Marcie help her mom pull out a folding table and some folding chairs and made a kid's table for the young kids, that being Nick, Kelly, and Randy.

Felix was put in his highchair since he was only three.

And Walter, Jenny, Charlotte, Audrey and Misty sat at the normal table with Artemis, Wally, Ike, Norah, Andy, Parker, Hale and Marcie.

"First course coming up!" Artemis cried dancing into the room carrying plates followed quickly by Wally.

Ike rubbed his hands together, "I'm starving!"

Artemis set a plate down in front of him, "You better. I made lots of food on top of dessert."

Marcie laughed, "Don't worry mom, my kids will eat everything. They go through one shopping trip of food in two days."

Artemis laughed, "Ah just like you, Parker, and Norah when you were kids."

"Hey!" Norah, Parker, and Marcie cried.

Artemis laughed, "You know it's true."

LIDILIDI

Dinner and dessert went by in a flash since everyone ate so fast. And then it was a clatter of dishes into the dishwasher and sink.

"We are going to out back," Misty announced as she slid through the kitchen the other children right on her trail.

"Okay, have fun," Marcie said dropping a cup in to the sink.

"Audrey watch Felix!" Andy called after her daughter.

"I know!" Audrey called.

Andy sighed and leaned against the counter, Parker walked over to and kissed her on the cheek. "She's smart honey."

"But getting an attitude."

Artemis laughed, "Oh it runs in this family sweetie. I had one, Marcie had one, Parker, Norah. They grow out of it."

Parker rolled his eyes, "Mom."

"Your mother speaks the truth," Wally laughed and kissed Artemis.

Marcie sat down in a chair, "Gosh I feel so old thinking about that Misty is about to be fifteen is a few short months. I was just fifteen."

Hale sat down beside her, "Then how do you think I feel? I'm older then you."

Marcie shook her head, "Old! Old! I'm an old lady!"

Artemis rolled her eyes and smacked Marcie's head lightly, "Honey stop that! If you are old, I'm ancient."

Marcie smiled, "Sorry mom."

Artemis rolled her eyes, "I love you anyway."

Norah giggled and took Ike's hand, "I'm still young."

Marcie looked at her, "Not for long little sis, those kids will turn your hair grey in a blink of an eye."

Norah rolled her eyes, "Jenny and Nick are super sweet."

"And then they become teenagers honey," Andy said, "I thought the same thing about Audrey."

Norah sighed, "Okay, let me believe it will be okay, don't stress me out."

Andy and Marcie laughed.

Hale looked down at his watch, "It's getting kind of late, should we go get the kids?"

Marcie shook her head, "Let them get all their energy out, they'll come in when they are beat and we can have a peaceful drive home."

Norah nodded, "All the way here all I heard was-"

"Are we there yet?" Andy finished.

Norah laughed, "Yep."

Artemis laughed, "Now you all see why I hated driving to the beach with you guys."

Marcie rolled her eyes, "Yea whatever mom."

Artemis hugged her daughter, "I still love you dear."

LIDILIDI

"Bye mom," Marcie whispered side hugging her mother, trying not to wake sleeping Randy.

Artemis kissed Marcie's cheek and then Randy's head, "Have a safe drive home."

Misty shifted from one foot to the other, "Momma."

Marcie looked at her, "Misty, dad's running the car you can go get in."

Misty hugged Artemis, "Bye grandma."

"Bye honey."

Misty smiled and darted down the stairs to the car.

Artemis rolled her shoulders, "Come visit again soon."

Marcie smiled, "I will mom. I miss you and dad."

Artemis laughed, "We miss you too."

"We do."

Artemis looked up as Wally wrapped his arm around her, "Hey."

Marcie side hugged her father, "Bye daddy."

Wally smiled, "Bye Marcie. Have a safe drive."

Marcie stepped off the porch and pulled Randy closer to her, "Bye!" She whispered called.

Artemis and Wally waved. Marcie walked to the car where Hale was leaning against the hood. Hale smiled at her and Marcie walked over to him, "Ready to go home?"

Hale laughed and gently took Randy from Marcie's arm, "Of course."

Marcie gave Hale a kiss on the lips and opened the door. Hale leaned inside and sat Randy in his car seat. Marcie shut the door, "Let's go home."

Hale took her hand, "Of course my love."

With one more wave to her mother and father, Marcie climbed in the van and Hale climbed in beside her.

"Of we go," Hale announced to the sleeping passengers of the van.

And then they backed out of the driveway and were on their way home.

**THE END**

**Author's Note: So if you want to know how I came up with Marcie and Hale's kids' names, here you go.**

** Misty gets her name from Artemis. Mis, Mist, Misty. Age: 14**

** Walter gets his name from Wally. (That's kind of a duh moment.) Age: 10**

** Kelly gets her name from Kaldur. Kal, Kel, Kelly. Age: 8**

** And finally Randy gets his name from Rocket who's name is Raquel. Ra, Randy. Age: 5**

** Norah and Ike's kids:  
Jenny- 10**

** Nick - 6**

** Parker and Andy's Kids:**

** Audrey- 13**

** Charlotte- 11**

** Felix- 3**

** Thank you to all the epic fans who kept me writing even when I thought I was out of ideas. **

** Thanks to Ryuu Hotaku (Even though he hasn't gotten this far.) for being my best friend and letting me blab about this story to him. Also for being an epic reviewer.**

** And thank you to my brain for the idea.**

** Hopefully I'll come up with another Young Justice story.**

** -Lidi999**

** READ THIS!**

** I'm going to write a story called: The Untold Story of Norah West and Ike Kent. (Or something like that.) **

** It's going to be like little one shots between Norah and Ike. Look for it okay? (That is if you love Norah.)**


End file.
